The Teen Titans Diaries
by Kat097
Summary: The Teen Titans gives a view of their day,each with their opinions and dark secrets. Discover what Raven thinks about blusher and why Beastboy was banned from the grocery store! RobSt and BBR. Winner of the Most Interesting TT Fic Award - Completed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – I own nothing. 

This is my first Teen Titans fic. Go easy on me!

***************************************************************************

Diary of Raven – Keep out on pain of loss of ability to reproduce.

Day 1 – morning. 

Today started out as every other day does. Being woken up by Beastboy and Cyborg battling on another of their immature computer games.

Wore my usual clothes. Maybe I should try changing my image. Maybe a new black cloak.

When I emerged into the living room, Robin asked me what I wanted for breakfast. Beastboy immediately offered to make tofu. Cyborg offered to make bacon. Starfire offered to make 'an assortment of breakfast food and beverage'.

I had herbal tea.

When will they learn that I don't eat those things? Cyborg almost set the Tower on fire with his frying pan, AGAIN. Almost set fire to me.

Very nearly showed emotion. Nearly. 

Straight after breakfast Robin went to train with Cyborg. Starfire went to do 'shopping of groceries'. Leaving me with the green elf.

All I wanted to do was meditate. Or possibly go to my room and write some depressing poetry. But Beastboy wanted to play computer games.

Ignored him. But it's hard to meditate when a green fuzzy elf keeps asking you stuff. 

That new black cloak is starting to sound very inviting. Might go to the mall.

Day 1 – Afternoon 

Starfire came with me to the mall, asking if I would like to try on her new blusher. I had been trying to sneak out of the tower but she noticed me and asked if she could come. 

Does she have no idea how hard it is to get this gothic look just right? Hours of hard work down the drain if I tried on blusher.

Love new black cloak though.  Was very tempted by dark purple one too. But might get too excited and blow Beastboy up.

Should have gotten the purple cloak. 

Did, however, buy earrings. Very nice ones. Starfire wanted to try them on, but refused of course.  Would clash with that light purple look she's got going on. 

Robin insisted we train this afternoon. I don't see why I need to, as am as powerful as everyone else without the training. But training does keep weight down. Maybe Cyborg needs to train a bit more often. He seems to be getting a bit porky.

…Thankfully bitching does not count as an emotion. Otherwise would already have blown up Titans Tower.

Robin and Starfire are getting along abnormally well. They've always been close, but they're thoroughly companionable at the moment.

Beastboy and Cyborg have not, of course, noticed. 

Am pretty sure that Robin and Starfire like each other. I almost pity them, having all those irritating emotions. 

Thank Heavens I don't have that problem. Emotions are nothing but trouble. 

***************************************************************************

Starfire's Book of Daily Occurrences – Please do not view. Many thanks.

Day 1 – Morning

Hello Book of Daily Occurrences. I hope you will not take it as an insult if I call you BODO. 

Today was a happy day! I love happy days. But nearly all my days on Earth are happy ones! 

I got up early to make an assortment of breakfast foods and beverages. Robin was greatly appreciative, but I'm sorry to report that Beastboy and Cyborg did not want to eat it. But both thanked me for my efforts, which made me feel better. 

Now, BODO, it is very important that you understand that I don't like to say unfriendly things, but Cyborg left the frying pan on the oven. And then flames started to come up. Raven was not very cheerful, but I helped Cyborg clear up the fire. 

I do wish Cyborg wouldn't set fire to the pan everyday. Maybe it is some sort of ritual for him. I will enquire after this matter and update you later.

After that I went to shop for groceries. I enjoy doing this, BODO. On my planet, most of our food can be summoned, but here you achieve the satisfaction of buying and preparing it yourself. I also had to buy a new frying pan. 

Beastboy offered to come, but I very kindly assured him that I could manage. And he couldn't come because he has been banned from the store for disrupting female clients. He was very understanding and said he would keep Raven company.

Day 1 – Afternoon

Oh BODO, this afternoon was quite delightful.  I accompanied Raven to the Mall of Shopping. She was just leaving, very quietly, and I offered my companionship.

When we were making our way to the Mall of Shopping I noticed that Raven seems very pale, more so than usual. So I generously offered her the use of my new blusher. She declined, but I'm sure that's just because it would clash with her whole dark look.

As if to prove my point she bought a black cloak.  If they had had it in pink, or perhaps a cheerful yellow, I might have bought one. But it may interfere with my flying.

Raven bought some lovely earrings. I asked if I might try them on but Raven said they would clash with my clothes. This was true and it was very kind of her to point this out. 

Training was delightful too. Robin makes sure we train enough that we will be prepared if there are any enemies around. There aren't at the moment of course. 

Although it is unkind to point this out, I do believe that Cyborg has gained some weight. Maybe I should suggest that he eat a bit less meat. His coronaries might get blocked. Also, the smell of fried meat is a very dislikeable aroma.

But the best part of today was when Robin and I had our talk. We have talks quite often now. Robin is very kind. I care for all of my friends a great deal, but I think Robin might be my favourite. He is kind and noble and has very nice hair.

Also, he said he liked my new blusher. Perhaps Raven should have tried some on. 

Farewell for now, BODO! 

***************************************************************************

Beastboy's Diary – if you touch it I will become your least favourite animal. And I know you don't like Ladybugs, Cyborg, so watch out! 

Day 1 – Morning

Dude, I totally kicked Cyborg's metallic butt on Autoracer 92! I won by like a billion points!

So cool.

Starfire made breakfast again, but she forgot to make my tofu waffles. Said thanks anyway, me being such a gentleman and all that. She was very sweet about it though. 

Cyborg set fire to the frying pan again. That is like the fifth frying pan this week. I keep saying that if he didn't eat meat, it wouldn't happen. He's put on weight too.

Managed to annoy Raven effectively. Kept bugging her when she was meditating. Hey, if she's gonna look so cool all the time, she's gotta expect some attention from me! And I just KNOW she likes me back. How could she resist me? 

I DID offer to help Starfire with the shopping but she said I'd been banned from the grocery store. THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT! All those girls in short skirts… any guy in his right mind would have tried to chat them up.

Day 1 – Afternoon

Oh, I totally kicked Cyborg's butt AGAIN in training this afternoon! Of course he might have had a slight (really slight) chance if he hadn't gained weight. Ha ha.

Robin keeps making us train every afternoon. I guess if Slade ever shows his worthless face we'll need to get him.

Starfire and Robin had another little talk today. They are having those a lot now. Never mind. Cyborg challenged me to another game of Autoracer. Beat him AGAIN. Why doesn't he just give up? I am so totally better at everything than he is.

I like Raven's new earrings. I was gonna compliment her on them, but she was looking very irritate. Maybe tomorrow. Also, her new cloak is super cool. Almost makes her look hot.

***************************************************************************

Cyborg's Diary – Keep your green fuzzy hands off! 

Day 1 – Morning

I hate that damn Beastboy. I swear he is cheating on Autoracer. Whatever. I'm too cool to care.

Why the hell are those frying pans so flammable? Raven looked like she was about to '_Azarath Metriom Zinthos_' me. It wasn't like I meant for the flames to get her.

It's Starfire's fault anyway. If she'd made my meat feast breakfast, I wouldn't have had to cook.

But noooooooooo, she was too busy trying to impress her little Robin. His cheap hairspray almost choked me when we were training. 

I think I might have put on a couple of pounds. Never mind, I'm sure it's not noticeable. 

Robin and I worked on our Sonic Boom attack. Damn, it looks cool! 

I know Starfire doesn't try to be irritating, but when she asked me if I wanted a new frying pan from the grocery store I was sorely tempted to kick her butt. If she weren't so damn nice all the time…

Day 1 – Afternoon

I have definitely put on weight! Thank god no one noticed. I'll have to train a bit harder. Beastboy kept taunting me. I had to use all of my self-restraint not to blow him out of the atmosphere. Kept threatening to turn into a ladybug. 

Starfire and Robin were talking again this afternoon. What the hell can they possibly keep talking about all the time?

Also, could not find that damn remote again. 

I let Beastboy beat me at Autoracer 92. Just because he acts so pathetically if he loses. He still thinks that he's better than me. Whatever dude. 

***************************************************************************

Robin's Diary – Keep out or get your butt kicked.

Day 1 – morning

Got up early and trained. Training is a good way to start the morning. Raven never leaves her room before 9 at the earliest. Beastboy and Cyborg woke her up though. It was pretty fun actually. 

Starfire is great. Made me breakfast. She's the best. I just don't get how Cyborg can eat all that fried meat in the mornings. I've gotta make him train harder. If he sets fire to the kitchen one more time he's eating vegetables for every meal. 

Made him train after breakfast. He's obviously put on weight, but didn't say anything. The Sonic Boom is really coming along. 

I heard Beastboy annoying Raven again. I've really gotta stop leaving them alone in the same room. Otherwise Raven might blow up the tower.

Day 1 – afternoon

When Starfire and Raven went out shopping I started making plans for training this afternoon. It's important to train. Beating up bad guys is good. Especially if those bad guys happen to big mouth, cowardly prats like Slade.

Hate Slade. 

Anyway, after training Starfire and I had a nice talk. She looks really cute with her new blusher. Told her so too.

Well, I missed the 'cute' comment out. But I feel that it was implied. 

All in all it was a pretty good day. Now to bed so I can prepare for training tomorrow.

You can never train too much.

***************************************************************************

Well? I enjoyed writing this. But I'd like your opinions too. I have a habit. If you write a particularly nice review I dedicate a chapter to you! So be nice! 

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie 


	2. 2

Dedicated to Silver Storm Dragon and Alys.  I did both because I couldn't decide who to dedicate it to! 

************************************************************************

Diary of Raven – I will not hesitate to cause you intense pain if I catch you looking at this diary.

Day 2 – Morning

Normal morning. Except Cyborg didn't burn frying pan. Blew up microwave instead. Now we need to buy a new microwave.

Robin is not happy about it.

Big Deal. 

Got a callout. Some guys robbing a convenience store. When did we start handling petty thieves? We are here to destroy evil.

But it gave Robin and Cyborg a chance to try out their new and improved Sonic Boom. It was pretty good, to be fair. But the thieves were teenagers. They were terrified. I guess they deserved it, but still.

Did some meditating. Starfire joined me. She's getting pretty good at meditating. It was quite enjoyable actually. 

Beastboy is irritating me, asking me every few seconds if I want to hang out, or play computer games.

What does 'no' mean to him, anyway? 

Day 2 – Afternoon

Trained. Meditated. The usual. Almost killed Beastboy in training. He turned into a bat and tried to land on my head. He should be grateful I decided to show him some mercy. 

I'm sure those wounds will heal eventually. 

Ok, so I know I shouldn't have hurt him. He looked so pathetic afterwards. Robin looked really exasperated. But whatever. Like I care.

Besides he was too occupied with arguing with Cyborg.  

Starfire got really upset at that point. She hates it when we argue. Plus mopping up Beastboy's blood really grossed her out. I was going to offer to help, but then decided it was Beastboy's fault.

I'm not kidding anyone, am I? I really do feel bad about hurting Beastboy. I might go and see him later, try to make him feel better. If I do I'll tell you tomorrow. 

Oh, because THAT'S one of my best things to do.

************************************************************************

Starfire's BODO – No viewing. 

Day 2 – Morning

Had to go to the shops again today. Had to buy a new microwave. Robin was most displeased when Cyborg made the old one explode. 

But afterwards I spent some most enjoyable time meditating with Raven. That was after we had to go and stop crime. Young adults were stealing items from a shop. Most unkind of them, and I'm sure you'll agree BODO.  

Meditating is very good. It makes me feel happy. Anyway, after Robin and Cyborg Sonic Boomed them, we returned to Titans Tower. 

Day 2 – Afternoon

Oh dear, not an enjoyable afternoon at all! During training Raven hurt Beastboy! There blood everywhere. I do not like blood, but I cleaned it up anyway. Beastboy was very upset and has gone to bed.

Very sad day. Raven looks rather sad too. I hope she and Beastboy will make friends. I do not like it when people argue. 

But Robin assured me that everything would be alright. Robin always cheers me up. Except when he and Cyborg argue, which they did today. No one had a very happy day, BODO.

Oh, but something good did happen! Robin hugged me. I was very upset about having to mop up Beastboy's blood, and he hugged me to make me feel better.

Robin gives very nice hugs. 

************************************************************************

Beastboy's Diary – Turning into a spider isn't hard. So look out. 

Day 2 – Morning

Totally beat up some dudes robbing a shop. They had it coming to them. Raven keeps complaining, saying that we have no business beating up petty thieves. Her words. Not mine. I would so totally never say 'petty'. 

Anyway, Raven wouldn't play computer games with me. It's weird. I dunno why I keep wanting to irritate her. I just do. Maybe I'm sick.

Hee hee. Cyborg got into trouble. Blew up the microwave. I love it when Robin has a go at him. They argue so funnily! 

Gotta go. I think I'll ask Raven if she wants to play Autoracer 92. 

Day 2 – Afternoon

Oh pain…

Can't write much. In too much pain. 

Raven hurt me. I can't believe it. I just turned into a bat and landed on her head. What was so bad about that? It certainly wasn't bad enough for her to do this to me! There was blood everywhere. 

Gross.

She marred my perfect looks. And she hasn't even apologised. Nope, she doesn't care that I'm lying here in deep pain and agony.

Why is she always so mean to me? I'm always nice to her. I only turned into a bat because I thought she might like it.

Huh. Not that I care what she thinks. Honestly, I don't.

Anyway, she totally blew up in my face and half-killed me! Dude, it's not my fault she was in such a bad mood. 

Ow. Stop writing now. Too much pain. 

************************************************************************

Cyborg's Diary – I will sonic boom you if you touch my diary. 

Day 2 - Morning

It's not my fault that microwaves are so fragile. It was the manufacturers fault. Dumb microwaves. Dumb Robin.

He totally started shouting at me. Like, whatever. Too cool to care.

Anyway, Starfire can just pick up a new one at the shop. 

Robin forgave me when we tried out the new Sonic Boom on those punks at the store. Should have seen them crying. It was pathetic. 

Must not tell anyone this but I've secretly been practising Autoracer 92. Next time I'll beat Beastboy! That fuzzy little elf won't know what hit him!  

Hee hee.

Day 2 – Afternoon

It's taking all of my self restraint not to hurt Robin! That little… my training idea was so much better than his! I suggested we try something different and he gets all stressed,

"No, Cyborg, we can't do that!"

And I was all, "Why not?"

And he was all, "Because I said so!" 

Fortunately I didn't have to hurt him because Beastboy got his ass kicked by Raven. He looked pretty bad, but we fixed him up. 

Blood everywhere. It was gross. But Starfire cleaned it all up and Robin hugged her and she felt better about it.  

They really do look rather cosy. I'll have to find out what's going on with them. Maybe Raven knows. I'll ask her tomorrow.

On the other hand, she seems to be in a worse mood than usual. Perhaps not.

************************************************************************

Robin's Diary – I can tell if you read my diary. And you will pay.

Cyborg is buying a new microwave. Is it really necessary to blow up at least one appliance a day?

Urgh. Had to clear off some brats raiding the store. Sonic booms looking pretty impressive. At least if Cyborg would get his act together and stop showing off. Those kids were like 14. There was no need to make them cry.

We're going to get a reputation as bullies soon. Life sucks.

Anyway, I'm gonna go train for while. When all else fails, train! Training is the best.

Apart from Starfire.

Hmm… Starfire looks nice today. Well, duh. She looks nice everyday. Wish I could pluck up the courage to ask her out. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes, but still…

Must consider this deeply.

While training.

Day 2 – Afternoon

I can't believe this. Can't we have ONE training session where no one gets hurt? Beastboy got injured by Raven. I wasn't really paying attention, but it was something to do with a bat.

So now Raven's sulking, Beastboy's bedridden and Starfire is upset at the blood.

One good thing though. I got to hug Starfire. She was feeling pretty down at having to mop up all the blood so I hugged her to make her feel better. She went around smiling for quite a while afterwards, so I think it worked!

I'm so good.

Anyway, I've got to get ready for tomorrow. I'm planning to ask Starfire out tomorrow morning. 

Oh god. I feel sick.

************************************************************************

Well? I know it took me ages to post, but I've had exams. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! It was so hard picking the best one! You guys and gals are the greatest!

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles 

Katie


	3. 3

Dedicated to Red-Eyes Toon Dragon and togepi4eva.

I've had quite a few reviews, so thanks! I've also had a couple of flames, but I don't care. All I can say is, if you didn't like it, just press back a few times. 

************************************************************************

Diary of Raven – I just have to say 3 words. Just 3 words and you will regret the day you looked at my diary

Day 3 – Morning

Have you ever had done something, and then tried to convince yourself it was all just a horrible dream?

I am doing that right now. 

I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Oops, blew up a lamp.

Anyway. I have done the most idiotic, stupidest, most incredibly dumb thing in the history of eternity.

I went to see Beastboy this morning. That's right, I went to apologise. I didn't think it'd be too bad.

Boy, was I wrong. 

I got in there and Beastboy was lying in bed. He looked kinda pitiful, really. Here is what happened.

Me: Hi.

BB: Oh… hey.

Me: How are you feeling?

BB: As if someone tried to kill me.

Me: I wasn't trying to kill you. I WAS trying to hurt you. But I wouldn't kill you

BB: Gee, that makes me feel so much better. 

Me: Sorry.

BB: Are you sorry?

Me: Yes. I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you this badly. 

BB: It's OK. I'm sure I'll find a way for you to make it up to me.

Me: …

BB: Kidding. I'm fine. Except for the pain. Of which there is a lot

Me: I said I was sorry.

BB: I know. Hey, why don't you sit down and hang out here for a while.

Me: Are you sure?

BB: Totally. I'm bored out of my mind.

So I sat down, and we talked for a while, mostly about Robin and Starfire. After a while, Beastboy started to look tired. So I stood up and turned to leave. And Beastboy said,

"Thanks Raven. You're the best."

So I said,

"You're OK too."

"No I mean it. You're so cool." Beastboy said, grinning. He was half sleep by this time though.

"You're tired. Go to sleep."

"OK. When I'm better…"

"Yes?"

"D'you wanna play Autoracer 92?"

But then he fell asleep and I was about to leave, when Cyborg came barging in. I told him to keep it down. 

"Why?"

"Beastboy's asleep." 

"So? I just wanna borrow his CD."

"No. Get out." I said. Don't ask me why. Because I don't know.

"Hey, Miss Defensive! It ain't any of your business if I wanna borrow a damn CD!"

"I said no! Now get out!" I half-screamed. 

I don't know why I was getting all defensive. But then the really bad thing happened.

"What is your problem, Raven? Have you gotta crush on Beastboy or something?" 

"CYBORG, I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"IT'S TRUE! YOU DO!" Cyborg suddenly shouted. Which is totally not true. I do not have a crush on Beastboy.

Unfortunately, at that moment, Starfire and Robin came bursting into the room, and I saw Beastboy was sitting up, watching us. I was SO embarrassed, I just ran out of there. So now the entire population of Titans Tower think I am secretly pining over a fuzzy green elf.

… I just want to die.

Day 3 – Afternoon

I haven't come out of my room all day. I can't ever face them again. Maybe I should just blow up the tower. No one will be able to pin it on me…

Ok, no more suicidal thoughts today.

I can't show my face. I just KNOW they are talking about me. It's just so embarrassing. I can't believe it. WHY DIDN'T I JUST DENY IT?

If I had, they wouldn't have suspected anything. Not that there's anything to suspect. 

…Is there?

Oh my god. I didn't just write that, did I? I can't have. I don't like Beastboy! I DON'T!

I have sunk to an all-time low. I am defending myself to a diary.

There is just nothing I can do. I'll just have to wait it out. That should only take a few millennia.

************************************************************************

BODO of Starfire – I don't look at yours. Please do not look at mine. BODO, that is.

Day 3 – Morning

Quite an interesting morning. I do believe that Raven likes Beastboy! Unfortunately I have not had a chance to ask her, as she has locked herself in her room and refuses to come out.

But the most interesting thing happened before that. I was in the kitchen, clearing away the old frying pan and adding a new one to my list of shopping, when Robin came in. He looked very strange. Not bad strange. Just very nervous.

He started talking to me. 

"Starfire, I have something very important to say to you."

"What is it Robin?"

"I… well… the thing is, for some time now… I've been feeling… different."

"Would you look some medicine?" I asked, fearing for his health.

"No, I'm not sick. I think… Starfire, would you like to-?"

But he didn't finish his sentence, for I heard Cyborg shouting and we went to see what was wrong. It was there, BODO, that Raven revealed that she liked Beastboy! Isn't that exciting?  

I really wonder what is going to happen now. 

Day 3 – Afternoon

Robin is still acting in a most peculiar fashion, you know. I asked him what he was going to say earlier, and he went very red and ran away.

Earth is a very confusing place. 

I went to see Beastboy though, to take him some reading material. He is feeling much better today. I asked him what was going on with Raven and he too went red and went to the bathroom.

And THEN, I went to ask Cyborg about Raven. And then HE went red and ran away. 

WHAT IS GOING ON??????

It makes me very angry when people don't tell me what is going on! I find it difficult to help people if they are avoiding me! 

…Perhaps I have upset them? Oh dear…

I think I'll go to the gym for a while. I feel like being alone. 

************************************************************************

Beastboy's Diary – I'm in no mood to write a threatening message. Just keep out, OK?

Day 3 – Morning

OK…

What the HELL just happened? Raven came into my room this morning and was all apologetic.

I, under the influence of painkillers, told her I thought she was cool. It was SO the painkillers. I would never dare tell her that. Fortunately she seemed to realise that I was very ill. I even asked her to play Autoracer 92 and she didn't yell at me. Anyway, I was half-asleep when Cyborg came barging in. I couldn't be bothered to tell him to get lost. So Raven did it for me.

And then Cyborg asked if she had a crush on me.

Ok, so she didn't say yes, but she didn't deny it! 

Anyway, I was so shocked I just sat up straight. Raven turned to look at me and I have to say, she looks so cute when she's horrified. 

And then Robin came barging in, with Starfire. And Raven just ran out. NOT a good sign, right? 

Maybe she'll come and see me this afternoon 

Day 3 – Afternoon

She didn't come to see me. I feel sorta depressed. Starfire came in and asked if I liked Raven and I just couldn't answer. I ended up running into the bathroom. 

When I came out I saw she'd left a whole pile of magazines. There was this one where you could find out if you had a crush on someone. Something of a coincidence, but I put it down to fate. 

I took the test. Don't laugh.

It came out with the following answer.

_You are conclusion C: _

_                                    Wow, you have a major crush on someone! But you're obviously too shy to admit it. Try sending your special person some flowers or chocolates. Show them how much they mean to you. A few heartfelt gestures and they're sure to fall for you!_

Yeah, like that would happen! Raven doesn't like chocolate or flowers. Plus I SO do not like Raven.

Dumb magazine

************************************************************************

Cyborg's Diary – Do you know how long it takes bullet wounds to heal? Read this diary and you'll find out!

Day 3 – morning

Ok, so I had finished practising Autoracer 92, right? So I decided to work out for a while. Still looking a bit wide from the side. 

So, I went to Beastboy's room and Raven was there. She got totally stressy with me! All I wanted was a damn CD!

Anyway, she was being so overprotective; I asked her if she had a crush on him! A perfectly normal question and she went all red and started screaming at me!

I THINK SHE DOES HAVE A CRUSH ON BB!!!!

And what normal person would let that go without a bit of teasing? And then Robin and Starfire interrupted before I could make fun of her! NO FAIR!!!!!!!!

Hee hee. OK, so I'm bad. What are you going to do?

HA! Nothing, you're a diary!

Day 3 – afternoon

Starfire asked me what went on in BB's room. OK, by that time I was kinda starting to feel a little guilty about it. So I ran away.

Well, I went to train. Went to the gym and found Robin there, looking totally embarrassed. I asked him what the matter was.

And he told me.

ROBIN HAS A CRUSH ON STAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, I guess it wasn't THAT unexpected. Anyway, Robin was totally gonna ask Starfire out today. But with everything that happened there wasn't a right moment. 

Hmm. Everyone seems to be pairing off, except for me. Starting to feel kind of lonely. 

Maybe I should get a puppy. 

************************************************************************

Robin's Diary – If you won't your head blown off, feel free to have a look. Otherwise, stay out.

Day 3 – Morning

Not a good start to the day. I went to find Starfire this morning, right? I had it all planned out, what I was going to do and say.

I kept stuttering and mumbling over my words, I felt like such an idiot! Why does she have to be so hot????

Anyway, just as I was about to ask her, there was loads of shouting. Raven likes BEASTBOY!!!! Boy, does she lack taste?

Ok, just kidding. But I seriously didn't see that one coming. Anyway, then Starfire had to go shopping, so I didn't get to talk to her then either.

Maybe this is some kind of sign.

Day 3 – afternoon

Starfire asked me what it was I wanted to say to her. And I just ran out! God, I am such a pathetic loser. So I did the only thing that could cheer me up. I went to train in the gym.

WHY?????????????????????????????????????????? 

Why can't I just tell her that I like her?????

Anyway, then Cyborg came in and asked me what was wrong.

So I told him. Don't ask me why, I swear that I don't know what came over me. But it felt good to be able to talk to someone about it. 

Cyborg didn't have any advice or anything, but it was nice to have someone listening to me for once. 

************************************************************************

Well? I know it took a long time. But I'm on the last chapter of my other story, so then I can devote all my time to this story, OK??

Please review!

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	4. 4

Dedicated to ocdsugar, The Uncanny R-Man and Darkness Gathering

************************************************************************

Diary of Raven – Pain is NOT just an illusion. If you read my diary, I will prove it to you.

Day 4 –Morning

I still haven't left my room. I'm really hungry. But I can't go out. I'm too embarrassed. This is worse than the time when Cyborg found a pair of my underwear and hung them from the top of Titans Tower.

Still, at least I could cause him lots of pain then. I'm too embarrassed to even open my door now.

You know what? I don't need to hide away in here! I don't like Beast Boy. So there's nothing to be embarrassed about right?

I am an aloof ice queen, no emotions. 

OK. I'm going out.

Argh!

Someone just knocked on my door. Better see who it is. As am aloof and without emotions, does not matter who it is. I shall treat them with indifference. 

Afternoon

I'm in shock. 

I really am. I opened the door to find a bunch of flowers in a basket outside. When I opened the envelope I found this note.

_Raven,_

_            Sorry about the other day. Don't feel embarrassed. Wee know the truth at least, right? Feel free to come out. You can just 'Azarath Metriom Zinthos' their asses, OK? Hope you like flowers. They reminded me of you_

_                                                Beastboy_

Black Roses. I remind him of black roses. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Maybe I WILL go out. Maybe… yes! I will! Shall be aloof and cold. Also, it is only polite to thank Beastboy for the flowers. 

But I just had a weird and not un-disturbing thought. Beastboy wrote 'We know the truth at least, right?'. 

What is the truth? I mean… Beastboy boy doesn't… does he? And I most certainly don't.

…Do I? 

Maybe I should rethink the whole situation. 

************************************************************************

Starfire's BODO – I can hurt you. But I don't want to. So please don't read my Book of Daily Occurrences!

Day 4 – Morning

Dear Goodness!

At the end of yesterday's entry I wrote that I was going to the gym. But when I got there I saw that Cyborg and Robin were already there. I was about to go in and demand an explanation for their strange behaviour yesterday. But then I heard my name.

It was then I found out something quite extraordinary.

Robin likes me! Isn't that wonderful? He was going to ask me out, but all that was going on with Raven and Beastboy made him forget! 

Oh, but I fear Robin is now too afraid to ask me. Whatever shall I do, BODO? Maybe I should ask him. But is that done? I need someone's advice. Cyborg perhaps? Raven and Beastboy are too busy. And Raven has not even emerged from her room yet.

Yes. Yes I shall ask Cyborg for his advice. That seems wisest. But I shall ask him not to tell Robin about it. 

Afternoon

I went to see Cyborg. Here is what happened:

Me (Starfire): Cyborg, I am in much need of your advice.

Cyborg: What?

Me: There is someone I would like to 'ask out'. I believe that is the correct term. 

Cyborg: What? Who?

Me: I cannot tell you who. 

Cyborg: Why not? Do I know him? 

Me: No, you don't know him… It's… someone from the city. 

Now, you must understand, BODO, that I only said this so he would not tell Robin that I liked him.

Me: Anyway, do you think it would be suitable if I asked him out?

Cyborg: Wah… I… I dunno Star. If I don't know who it is I can't really say. Look, are you sure you wanna go out with this guy?

Me: Oh, very much so. I have had feelings for him for some time. But I have only just learned that he returns these feelings.

Cyborg: Uh… I dunno.

Me: Thank you anyway. I shall see you later. I must go to the store now, for a new frying pan. Maybe you should try eating cereal for breakfast occasionally? 

And then I left to go shopping. Cyborg also went into town, I don't know why. I must remember to ask him later on. 

So, I think that I SHALL ask Robin out! But now yet. Maybe tomorrow. First I must consider how to do it. Perhaps I should go to the library and read a romance novel? 

************************************************************************

Beastboy's Diary – Unless you want to find animal droppings in your bed, don't read this diary dude. 

Day 4 – Morning

I sent Raven some flowers. And NO, not because of that stupid magazine article. Because I wanted to say sorry for that screw-up the other day.

The only thing that's bothering me is that I wrote 'We know the truth at least, right?'. But I don't know what she thinks is the truth. Because I don't have a crush on her. 

Sure she's hot, and cool, and fun when she's not being mean, and she does that kick-ass 'Azarath Metriom Zinthos' thing, and the way she sometimes smiles just when you think she's not going to, and her cool clothes, and that cute thing she does with her nose when she's irritated…

But none of that stuff means I have a crush right? RIGHT????

OK, I just reread that last paragraph. 

Oh my god… no… it can't be true… I DON'T… do I?

No, that's just dumb. Of course I don't have a crush on Raven. 

Afternoon

OK, she didn't reply to my letter or flowers. Oh, I hope I didn't make her mad. She's kinda scary when she's mad. Hot but scary.

NO! BAD BEASTBOY!

NOT hot… Just scary.

OK, maybe a little hot.

Doesn't make a difference anyway. She didn't come out. Maybe she's dead. Died of starvation or something. Maybe I should leave her sandwiches next time. Or a pie.

I want pie now. Damn you, Diary.

Oh, it's not your fault. I'm just in a bad mood right now. And I just realised that you 

Probably don't care if I'm mean to you. You being an inanimate object and all. 

************************************************************************

Cyborg's Diary – I have the sonic. It's more than enough to kick your ass!

Day 4 – Morning

OK, so I was just practising Autoracer this morning when Beastboy came in carrying this bunch of black roses. And when I asked him who they were for he just ran out, blushing.

He was SO totally going to give them to Raven. Why am I the only one not wanting to go out with someone else? That puppy is starting to sound good.

I could get a puppy. I like puppies. They're… how can I say cute but make it sound masculine? I can't. But they are pretty cool. 

Yeah. I'll go and have a look at the puppies in the pet store this afternoon. But first I have to think of a good excuse to give the others…

Got it! A guard dog! Sure he'll need a bit of training, but after a while he shouldn't be too bad, right??

Yeah… this is starting to sound pretty good. 

Afternoon 

Pretty bad start to the afternoon. I was just about to go into town to look at puppies, when Starfire came in. She's gonna ask out another guy! Robin's gonna be crushed!

Poor guy. I figured I'd better tell him. You know, so he doesn't get a nasty shock. So before I went into town and I told him. His face was just so sad. I felt so sorry for the poor guy. But before I could say anything else he went to sit on top of the tower by himself.

Anyway, so I went into town.  And it was like some totally cool god was leading me there. Because I went in and this really hot girl was standing behind the counter. And I mean HOT.

I probably started drooling. 

She smiled at me then and asked me if she could help me. So tempting to say… but didn't obviously. Don't want her to think I'm a pervert. 

So I went to look at the puppies. There was this one. Looked kinda like a wolf, but cooler. That was the one I wanted. So I went over to the girl, really cool, and asked her if she could save it for me.

"Sure!" She said. And then she smiled and said, "It's great that you like animals. It's so rare we get any guys in here." 

She thinks I'm great!

Anyway, I leaned on the surface and said,

"Yeah, well, I've been wanting to get a puppy for a while now."

"Really? That's great! What are you gonna call her?"

"Her?!"

"Yes, that puppy's a girl."

"Oh… well I didn't pick a name yet." I said, feeling bit put out. I thought the damn puppy was a boy!

"Well, we can reserve her for up to a week. Then she goes back for sale, unless you buy her in the following week." 

"Great."

"OK, you just have to fill in this form and she's yours for the week." Hot Girl said, giving me a form and a pen.

Well, it was a good start right? And she thought that my name was cool. So I'm going back in a couple of days for the puppy. I have to get stuff for her, like food and a basket. 

Maybe Hot Girl will visit us when I get puppy home.

Also must think of a name for puppy. 

************************************************************************

Robin's Diary – I can kick your ass so easily it isn't funny. So beware. 

Day 4 – Morning

Good start to the day! Got in two hours of training before breakfast. I still haven't asked Starfire out. But I will. 

Maybe this afternoon. Yeah, I'll ask her when she gets back from shopping. She liked the funfair, maybe I should take her there. 

Cyborg set fire to the pan again. Maybe I should write to the manufacturers and complain about their shoddy craftsmanship.

Whatever. Hmm, still got an hour before lunch. Might go train some more.

Afternoon

My life is over.

No joke.

Cyborg just told me that Starfire is going to ask someone else out. 

I can't believe it. I was so sure that she liked me. 

I just feel so bad. I mean, Starfire is the only girl I've ever liked and she, according to Cyborg, is totally into someone else. 

Man, this sucks beyond all belief. 

I had it all planned out too. I was going to take her to the funfair, then onto the beach. The beach is great this time of year.

Not that it matters.

I hate life. 

Maybe I should get a kitten. Kittens are fun. And they won't go out with someone else. Right? 

Whatever. I hate life. I miss Starfire. I really love her a lot.

Huh.

************************************************************************

Ooh, all is not well in Titans Tower! Never mind, I'm sure it'll all work out.

COMPETITION TIME!

I can't be bothered to think up a name for Cyborg's puppy. So you, you lucky dogs you, get to suggest a name! Whoever gets the best name will have a chapter dedicated to them and have their name used in the fic!

Only one suggestion per review, though. Otherwise it's not fair. So get those names pouring in! 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Had a case of writers block and schoolwork. 

OH! And to everyone who lives in Europe, listen up! As you probably know the Eurovision Song Contest is coming up. And it just so happens that a friend from my class at school is going to be in it this year!  Ain't that great? So, please vote for Lisa Andreas, performing for Cyprus! She's really good, not to mention nice! 

So get voting! GO CYPRUS! And yes, I know it's weird that a girl from south England is performing for Cyprus. But who cares? Just vote for her! 


	5. 5

Dedicated to… well, I said I'd dedicate it to the winner of the Puppy contest, and if I said it now, that'd give it away! I will say who it's dedicated to but, not right now. Also I used bit of artistic license with the name. There'll be a better explanation at the end of the fic. 

And, no, I don't think black roses do exist. Just a bit of creativity on my part. 

************************************************************************

Diary of Raven- I'm not in a good mood. Beware.

Day 5 – Morning

I can't stop thinking about what Beastboy did for me. It was rather… I hate to use such a word, but, sweet.

It was sweet.

Maybe I should give him something.

A video game or something. Yes… just to say thank you for being nice.

Not that I'm going soft. That would never happen. 

But I will send BB a videogame. God knows I hate those things, but he likes them for some unknown reason. I'll go out and buy one for him. 

I guess I should also get something for Starfire. She put some food outside my door. And since I haven't left my room in three days, that's good. I was reaching the malnutrition stage.

Afternoon

I got him Autoracer '93. It's a subtle hint to stop playing Autoracer '92. 

Might not work though. 

The funny thing is I saw Cyborg in town. At least. I think I did. But this guy was in a pet store. And Cyborg wouldn't go near that place right? But then again not many people are about 6 foot high, and half-machine. 

I might ask him later. I also gave Starfire some eye shadow, to go with her new blusher. If she offers to let me use it I will hurt her. 

I took my quite a while to find that damn videogame though. OK, it took me three hours. But I wanted to get the right game. 

Not that I care that much. Because I don't OK? 

Never mind.

I might go out to the kitchen for breakfast tomorrow morning. But let's not push it. 

…Oh my god…

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!

I just remembered what I wrote on the note I sent Beastboy!

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHAT HAVE I DONE????? 

************************************************************************

Starfire's BODO – Extremely private. Viewing is not permitted. Please. Thank you.

Day 5 – Morning

I have decided that today will be the day, dearest BODO! Today I shall tell Robin of my strange, but not altogether unpleasant feelings. 

Yes. That will be very satisfactory. And thanks to Cyborg, Robin does not suspect a thing! Isn't this wonderful? 

I cannot wait to ask him out. I got out a great many romance novels from the library. Although several, BODO, were rather… what is the word?

Graphic.

I returned those ones to the library, of course. I fear that I was rather red in the face. Perhaps I should not have worn my blusher today.

I have also been worrying for Raven's health. I left some food outside her door, but have not yet checked to see she has eaten it. I hope so. I have been cooking for some time, and hope to achieve what the cookery book describes as '_a light and heavenly sponge cake._' But I'm not getting my hopes up. 

Afternoon

…It did not go exactly as planned.

The plan was to ask Robin for a word on the roof, and then ask him if he would care to go to the funfair. 

What happened was that Robin went very red and ran away. Then Cyborg came rushing in carrying a very large box, in which he would not let me look. He also went red and shut himself in his room.

You don't suppose that Robin had decided he doesn't like anymore, do you?

Oh dear.

In good news, Raven was extremely kind and gave me a new eye shadow. I was going to offer to let her use it, but she had already gone and locked herself up in her room.

You know, BODO, I'm starting to suspect that all is not right in Titans Tower. 

And as for Beastboy… well, I haven't seen him all day. 

Yes… something is definitely not right here. 

************************************************************************

Beastboy's Diary – Fuzzy, slimy, hairy… I do 'em all dude, so watch out.

Day 5 – Morning

OK, I really need to get out of here.

I spent the entire morning playing Autoracer '92; practising so I could challenge Cyborg. But Cyborg went out and he wouldn't tell me where.

No fair, dude. Perhaps he's secretly a drug-dealer.

Nah, he's not that interesting.

Still, I did pretty damn good on Autoracer '92. Beat my top score.

Yeah, I'm so pathetic. 

Still I couldn't help wondering if Raven is EVER going to reply to my note. You don't think she got offended by it, do you?

I mean, comparing her to black roses. I just wrote that because, you know, flowers are pretty, and she's pretty, and she wears dark clothes, and they were dark flowers.

Also, I should probably write a correction about that entry I put in yesterday. I do NOT think that thing she does with her nose when she's irritated is cute.

Honestly. 

I'm totally not fooling you am I?

Afternoon

I don't believe it.

Raven totally ROCKS!

SHE GOT ME AUTORACER '93!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO GET HOLD OF THIS GAME????

Seriously, I was looking the other day! I only found one store in the whole city that stocks this game and even then it's practically impossible to get hold of a copy!

… I hope she didn't kill anyone trying to get hold of it. 

She also sent this note. 

_Dear Beastboy,_

_                        Thank you for the flowers. It was very kind of you. I hope this makes up for me almost killing you._

_                                    Love Raven _

Isn't that nice? She's is totally the coolest person EVER.

Hang on…

I just reread that note. And there's one word that is starting to kinda creep me out.

The one after 'killing you' and before 'Raven'. Oh…

Maybe it's just the slip of a pen! You know, like a slip of the tongue, but with a pen… 

OK, I know this should be really freaking me out and everything, and I should fully devote my whole brain to it, but Autoracer is sitting right there! 

Also… it isn't freaking me out as much as I thought it would. 

************************************************************************

Cyborg's Diary – Do you want me to kick your ass? Didn't think so. So keep the hell outta my diary! 

Day 5 –Morning

I have been up all night trying to think of a name for my puppy. It has to be something really cool, yet something that will make Hot Girl think I'm sensitive and adorable. 

And I've finally thought of the perfect name.

Ed.

I know, it sounds weird. But I was trying to think of my favourite thing in the world. And I narrowed it down to two things.

The first was Explosions. There is nothing better than a film with huge ass explosions!

The second thing is Donuts. Seriously, who doesn't like donuts? I LOVE donuts! 

Anyway, I couldn't decide between the two names. Explosion or Donut? So I put the first two letters together to create Ed. Short for Explosive Donut! 

I know, it's kinda weird for a puppy, but still. Also, it shows that I have a humorous side and that I'm creative.

Note to self – find out Hot Girl's name. You cannot continue writing Hot Girl. 

So I'm gonna go to the pet store this afternoon and get a bed, and toys and stuff for Ed. Also to see Hot Girl.

Afternoon

Oh, I am totally the MAN!

Who's the man? I'M THE MAN!

OK, I went to the pet store, just as I said I was. Hot Girl was there too. She smiled at me and said hey. I was acting all cool, and everything. I said hey back, and then went to see Ed.

"Did you pick out a name for her yet?" Hot Girl asked. I grinned charmingly. 

"Yes. I'm gonna call her Ed."

"Ed? That's… original."

Yeah, I'm original!

"It's short for Explosive Donut." I explained. She looked kinda shocked actually, but totally interested. 

"Really? That's unusual."

"Yeah. It's because I love movies with explosions and stuff, you know, action movies. And I also love Donuts."

"That's really clever!" She said, smiling at me. God, that smile makes her look even hotter. 

"You think so?"

"Yeah! That's a great reason to name her Ed. It's so different and imaginative." Of course, I was feeling pretty confident by this time. So I said,

"What would you name a puppy?"

"Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't be able to come up with something like Explosive Donut. If it was the puppy you're getting, it would be something exotic, like Rahne or Polanna."

"That's pretty good. So what's your name? Bet it's something exotic." 

And then she laughed. Even her laugh is hot, for crying out loud! 

"Not really, though it's sweet of you to say so."

She thinks I'm sweet!

"No, my name is Zoé. Not particularly exciting."

"No, it really suits you! Not that you're not exciting… um… so you work in a pet store?" I said. 

How lame am I? No, seriously. 

Fortunately she just laughed it off. I was paying for my stuff when she said,

"Will you be back for Ed tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I just want to set this stuff up first. It's kind of a surprise for my roommates too." 

"Your roommates?"

"Yeah. We're the Teen Titans."

"NO WAY! I thought I recognised you from somewhere! That's amazing!" She said, looking really impressed. I grinned again.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." 

"No wonder you like explosions and action films. I mean, you practically live it!"

"Do you like action films?"

"Yes, they're great. Have you seen Nuclear Explosion? It's on at the cinema at the moment."

"No, I haven't. Is it good?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"I haven't seen it yet. I was gonna go tomorrow." She said, adding up the amount I owed.

"Well, I'd like to see it too. Do you wanna go with me?" I asked.

I was like, totally shocked at myself. I was asking Hot Girl- sorry, Zoé, out on a date!

"Really?" She asked, looking kinda shocked too.

"Yeah."

"Well… sure. It sounds great! Here's my number. Why don't you call me?" She said, writing it on a piece of paper. 

So, not only am I bringing Ed home tomorrow, I am also going on a date with Zoé!

I am totally the luckiest guy EVER. 

The only bad thing was that I saw Raven passing the pet store. But I don't think she saw me, so that's OK. 

…Yay me. 

************************************************************************

Robin's Diary – I've got the Boom and it's more than enough to kick your ass.

Day 5 – Morning

I have decided that my life officially sucks. Not only is Starfire going out with another guy, but I think I broke my foot training this morning. I had to call my doctor, and I've got an appointment tomorrow afternoon. I may not be able to train for a few days!

On top of that, morale is really low in Titans Tower at the moment. Beastboy and Raven aren't talking to each other, as far as I know. Cyborg keeps mysteriously disappearing into town. Starfire is getting annoyed about her sponge cake.

We really need a morale booster.

Afternoon

I've got it! I know exactly what I can do to try and win Starfire back from whatever idiot she's planning on going out with. I'll get her a kitten!

She also loves it when Beastboy does that kitten thing. She'll love it!

She tried to talk to me today, but I was kinda embarrassed in case I gave away what I was going to do, so I ended up running away. 

Now I just need to work on that morale booster and we're all set. Although Beastboy seems remarkably happy. He's been holed up in his room playing videogames all day. 

I'll go the pet store tomorrow afternoon, after I've been to the doctors. 

************************************************************************

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO………..

**CHOCOLATE DONUT BOMB!**

They recommended both Explosion and Donut. I couldn't decide between the two names so I did both! Thank you very much and congratulations! 

As for Hot Girl's name, I got to reviews asking for Zoé to be the puppy's name. Unfortunately by that time I had already written Ed's name in and everything. But I figured two reviews with the same name was a sign, and as I didn't have a name for Hot Girl yet I used that. Also, thank you to insanelycruel+firestrike. I'm using an idea they suggested in this fic. 

There were so many cool names suggested, and I had so much trouble deciding! Thank you so much to everyone who suggested names. 

I just can't believe the fantastic response I'm getting to this fic. Seriously, 80 odd reviews for just four chapters? Either someone out there is playing a practical joke on me, or you guys are absolutely fantastic! I just can't say thank you too many times.

So thank you to: 

The Uncanny R-Man

A.N.D

Kagura

Hydroflame

Dark Koorime0-0

Cheerful Oblivious (Keep up the good writing work!) 

TheDreamsoftheDead (I haven't finished your story yet, but I love what I have read)

Ocdsugar

Willow182

_Yvette_

Fox Slave

and 

Raven the Azra 

I think I got everybody. If not, I'm sorry and I thank you too! 

Please give me some feedback, it is unbelievably appreciated. Oh, and feel free to check out my live journal. The address is in my Bio. Oh, and I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I'm sick at the moment, and it's been hard staying conscious without vomiting lately, let alone write. I'm now gonna end this authors note as it's longer than the actual chapter.  ^_^

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	6. 6

Dedicated to TheDreamsoftheDead and MisinformedShuriken.  

OK – I don't mind getting flames. I don't mind if people don't like my writing. I don't even particularly mind if you feel the need to tell me in extremely bad spelling that you hate me and my ideas.

What I DO mind is people giving me death threats. Unfortunately I received a review for the last chapter from RavenxWill telling me that if I wrote any more Beastboy/Raven fics they would hunt me down and slit my throat.

You're all entitled to an opinion and I respect that. But I am not going to stop writing this story just because you tell me to. I clearly wrote on the summary that this is a Beastboy/Raven fic. If you don't like it, don't read it. I love writing and nearly every piece of feedback helps. If you haven't got anything useful to say, just press the back button and find a different fic to read. 

Just had to get that outta my system! 

************************************************************************

Raven's Diary – If you read my diary I will hurt you. If I hurt you, don't expect sympathy. You have been warned.

Day 6 – Morning

Hmm…

Just contemplating leaving my room. I haven't been out in four days. And although I do love my personal space, too much can be unpleasant.

But I'm still uncertain as to the situation with Beastboy. I wrote 'Love' on that letter. And I am aware that something is different between us. But I'm reasonably certain that it is not love. 

So what I am I supposed to do?

A: The mature approach – I admit to myself that there is something about Beastboy which I find… attractive.

B: The cowards approach – I hide in my room until I die of malnutrition.

C: The immature approach – I pretend nothing has happened and ignore Beastboy at all costs. 

At the moment B sounds most appealing. But I know that A is the most sensible thing to do. 

So, this afternoon I will sit down with Beastboy and talk this over with him.

Oh dear God.

Afternoon

Right. I have established one certain thing this afternoon.

Never try to have a meaningful talk with Beastboy if two members of the Teen Titans decide to bring home new pets.

What on earth possessed Cyborg and Raven to do it? I mean seriously. I had just sat down with Beastboy and was preparing to talk to him seriously when Cyborg bursts in with this dog. And ten minutes later Robin comes in with a cat.

Starfire is over the moon of course. She loves those fuzzy little animals. Me? I don't do animals. They're all drool and smell.

A bit like Beastboy now that I think about it. He and that puppy are probably making friends, sniffing each others butts. 

Anyway, now we have these two little things running around the tower. Fantastic. And I left my new black cloak out there. 

I might as well weld my door shut now. 

************************************************************************

Starfire's BODO – Not for the eyes of anyone but myself. 

Day 6 – Morning

What a truly terrible morning, BODO. 

I tried to make my sponge cake again. All I have is a mound of ashes.

I just took my attention away from the cooking for a moment or two and when I came back I realised I had put the oven onto ultra-high and the cake was ruined.

And after that I tried to talk to Robin, but he was in an extremely bad mood. When I tried to help him (he appears to have injured his foot) he was extremely snappy with me.

Yes… I am very sad today. Almost as sad as I was when my sister, Blackfire, came to stay with us. A most unfortunate event. 

Hmm… must write to Blackfire. I haven't seen her since that incident and I must make sure she is comfortable in prison. 

Afternoon

Oh, it doesn't matter that this morning was so bad, BODO, for this afternoon was perfectly delightful! 

I was attempting another sponge. Beastboy and Raven were in the living room, I hope they have made up. 

Anyway, Cyborg entered the tower carrying the most adorable puppy I have ever seen! She is called Ed, and she's quite wonderful! I believe the proper name for her breed is a Husky. She is extremely beautiful.

And then, just ten minutes later Robin returned from the doctors, wearing a cast on his foot, and carrying a box with holes in it.

"This is for you, Starfire." He said, blushing in an extremely attractive way. 

And when I opened the box I found a Kitten inside! Isn't that lovely?

He's a Siamese cat, Robin told me. I need a name for her…

Let's see… 

The name for cat on my planet is Scargle. But that doesn't really suit him. Oh dear, this naming pets is hard. 

Maybe… 

Bonir? 

Onrib?

Brino?

Inorb?

Norbi?

No… none of those names seem right. 

Maybe something from earth. Like Cuddles. Only that seems strange, even to me. 

Hmm… maybe a foreign name? I'm rather fond of the Japanese. I have read about them a lot. Or maybe the French. They seem nice. And Germany looks like a wonderful place! 

Oh, I have it!

I shall call him Spike! 

Isn't that a good name? It just came to me! How perfect! 

I should go and find Robin to say thank you for Spike. And I should probably stop Ed and Spike from eating Raven's cloak. I doubt she would appreciate it. I think Robin's on the roof. I shall go and find him now. 

************************************************************************

Beastboy's Diary – I don't write anything particularly interesting in here, so don't bother. Plus I will hurt you. 

Day 6 – Morning

Right – Raven still hasn't left her room. Of course, neither have I really. Autoracer '93 is just THE coolest game ever!  I just can't stop playing it. 

But I really should think about this whole Raven thing. I'm starting to suspect that the stupid magazine article is right… I DO have a crush on Raven. But it's nothing more than that, right? I mean, it's not like I'm in love with her. That's just dumb.

But she is hot. Can't deny that. Believe me, I've tried.

Anyway, I'm gonna try to find her this afternoon. I just want to play Autoracer a bit longer. 

Ok, maybe a lot longer. 

Maybe I'll go to find her tomorrow.

Afternoon

Oh, this is so cool! Cyborg got a puppy! It's just the coolest thing you ever saw! She's called Explosive Donut, Ed for short. How rocking is that???

Oh, yeah I spoke to Raven. She seems well.

But this puppy is so great. She looks kinda like a wolf, and she's grey and white, with blue eyes and she's so sweet! 

And then, just to make things even cooler Robin bought home a kitten for Starfire. She spent like an hour trying to decide what to call it, and she just told me. He's called Spike.

I can talk to them and everything, if I turn into whatever they are. They're curled up fast asleep right now, on Raven's cloak. I hope she won't mind. It's kinda chewed though. 

Oh, yeah, Raven – we sat down in the living area and she was about to say something when Cyborg came in. She left after Robin came in with Spike, so I don't know what happened to her. I should probably go and check if she's OK. 

Maybe later. I wanna go and play Autoracer for a while.

************************************************************************

Cyborg's Diary – If I find you've read it, I will forcibly make you understand the meaning of the word 'Private'. 

Day 6 – Morning

Saw Zoé this morning. I'm gonna pick her up at eight! I can't wait!

Ed is so cute! And cute is not a word I'm normally comfortable with. But there really is no other way to describe her. 

Anyway, I'm about to take her home to meet the guys. Robin's gone to the docs. Keeps complaining that his foot hurts. Though it may be a clever plan to get Starfire's attention. I don't think its working; she's very preoccupied with her sponge cake. 

Never mind. I'm happy! I know it sounds selfish, but hey… 

I can't wait for her to meet the guys! Ed, I mean. But hey, Zoé would probably like to meet them at some point too. 

Afternoon

Oh YES!!!!!

OK, so I finally get home with Ed and the guys absolutely loved her! Well, all except for Raven, but who cares about her? Anyone who doesn't love Ed is mad. 

Anyway, I'd only be home about half an hour when Robin got home from the doctors. He's broken his foot. But he went straight to Starfire and gave her a box. And inside was a Siamese cat. She called him Spike apparently. They look so cute together.

But the date – whoa.

I picked up Zoé and we went to the cinema. And it was BRILLIANT!

The film was great. I've never seen so many explosions in my life. And Zoé was so cool! Every time there was an explosion we both cheered, and then we went for a pizza. 

And she ordered the meat feast pizza. I think I'm in love. Seriously, has there ever been a more perfect girl? I think not.

But the best bit was when I took her home. Not only am I seeing her again tomorrow, but I actually got to kiss her! She now seems about ten times hotter than when I first met her. 

I think Robin and Starfire are going to get together soon. I mean, the guy bought her a kitten. It's love.  They're on the roof, talking at the moment. 

Where am I gonna take Zoé tomorrow? I could take her to the zoo. She might like that. Or the funfair? Or bowling? Bowling's cool. 

Hmm…

Must give this careful consideration. Do not want to seem too eager to start with. 

************************************************************************

Robin's Diary – I may be injured, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your butt. 

Day 6 – Morning

Ow. My foot hurts.

Seriously. I really think I broke it. How the hell am I supposed to fight crime if my foot is broken? On the other hand, there hasn't been much crime lately. 

Maybe because they were waiting for me to break my foot? Maybe not. 

I feel pretty bad though. I snapped at Starfire and now she's sad. Her sponge cake got burnt again. She asked me if I wanted help on the stairs, because my foot hurt and I told her to go away. I didn't mean to! I was just grumpy.

Anyway, I'm getting her kitten this afternoon. I don't know what they have at the pet store, so I'll see when I get there.

Maybe she'll forgive me if I get her a really cute kitten. 

Afternoon

My foot is broken. This sucks. This sucks beyond belief. 

However things with Starfire seem to be looking up. I got her kitten.

I went into the pet store after I went to the doctors and there was a Hot Girl there. And I mean, seriously hot. OK, so I was attracted to her. It wasn't like I was being unfaithful to Starfire. I didn't act on it, did I?

There was this really cute Siamese cat in the cage. I just HAD to get him. He was perfect for Starfire. I'm gonna let her name him. I'm on the roof at the moment, so I don't know if she had named him yet. 

Anyway, Cyborg got a puppy. So now the kitten has a friend! She's called Ed. Cyborg is really weird sometimes. But Starfire really likes the cat, so maybe there's still hope for me!

Oh, Starfire just came up to the roof. I'll right more tomorrow. 

************************************************************************

I am SO sorry this is taking so long for me to write. I've been having a lot pressure piled on me lately. Not the best excuse, but it's true.

Thanks for the reviews! You're all so great! Thanks go to: 

**CloudPaladin**

**The Sage of Story**

**Lily of the Shadow**

**Cheerful Oblivious**

**Estelar******

**Marshmello**** Da Strawberry Cow**

**Possessed Angel**

****Darkfire****

**moezy-chan******

**Chocolate Donut Bomb**

**Fox Slave**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**ScarletAngel68******

**THETWOTERRORS**

**Hydroflame******

**Seraphim 666**

**Star Taro**

**Kitteryn******

**Shadow**


	7. 7

Dedicated to MyNaMeIsMuD19524. 

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Ring'. Obviously. I saw the Japanese version first (Ringu) and it scared the HELL out of me! Sadako is terrifying! Go to google and search for pictures of her if you don't believe me. The American version was funny though… I was giggling the whole way through! How could they expect a little girl like that to scare us the way Sadako does? 

************************************************************************

Raven's Diary – Pain, cause, will, you, I. Rearrange for appropriate threat.

Day 7 – Morning

I hate those animals. Not only have they created a huge mess all over the towers, they ate my new cloak. ATE IT. It is full of drool covered holes.

Starfire is trying to make me feel better by baking me a sponge cake. That's her answer to everything right now. And she is improving, to be fair. It wasn't nearly as burnt this time around. She seems very cheerful. Strangely so. 

Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. And throw out my cloak. Hang on, someone's at the door.

OK, that was Beastboy. He wanted to see if I was OK. That was thoughtful of him.

He went to the video store and got out 'The Ring'. He wants us all to watch it tonight, when Cyborg's girlfriend comes over. Yeah, he has a girlfriend. 

I don't like films. And this one is in Japanese. So it's supposed to be scary – big deal.

Afternoon

OK, so maybe the film was a little scary.

Seriously, that main character, Sadako, is pretty cool. I really felt a connection with her. It was fun. She was stuck down a well for ages and when someone watches this videotape they die a week later, unless they get someone else to watch the tape. Very Psychological. 

Starfire was terrified but Robin comforted her. I wonder happened on the roof yesterday with those two.

Cyborg and Zoé seem rather cosy. It's nice that he has someone. And that leaves me and Beastboy. I am going to sit down and talk to him tomorrow. And I mean it this time. We can't keep putting this off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

BODO of Starfire – Please no looking.

Day 7 – Morning

Oh, BODO, I am so very happy!

Last night I went onto the roof and spoke with Robin!

And he kissed me!

I'm so happy!

I was just talking to him about how much I loved Spike and he turned around and kissed me. My very first kiss! And from Robin! And it was WONDERFUL!

I'm not joking! It was truly wonderful. I have never been so happy, BODO.

Tonight we are watching a movie with Beastboy and Raven, and Cyborg and Zoé. I have not met Zoé but I'm sure she is very nice. Maybe we should try and get Beastboy and Raven to go out. That would be wonderful too, wouldn't it?

Afternoon

The movie was NOT fun. I do not care for scary movies. And this one was VERY Scary. I was very sad and afraid by the end of it.

Luckily Robin was there to protect me. He promised me that if Sadako came after me, he would get Cyborg to use the Sonic Boom on her. That was very reassuring.

Oh, yes, Zoé. She was very nice! She, Cyborg and Beastboy enjoyed the film greatly. Cyborg likes her very much, and she also liked me sponge cake. I hope she and Cyborg stay together for a VERY long time!

I think I will go to see Robin now and see if he would like some more of my sponge cake. I love Robin very much. Also I must make sure that Spike and Ed have been fed, cleaned and are ready for a nap. They are now the best of friends. Zoé gave me some very useful hints on how to look after them, and said she would give me a discount at the pet store, where she works! How generous of her! 

Hmm, must write a letter to Blackfire. I'm sure prison is very lonely. Never mind, I shall do that tomorrow. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Beastboy's Diary – Don't make me give you rabies. Because I will, dude. 

Day 7 – Morning

OK, so I went into town this morning and I managed to get a GREAT film! RINGU!!!!

I heard about this, it's supposed to be pretty freaky, so I'm gonna get all the Titans to watch it tonight. 

But the strangest thing is that as I was walking back to the Tower I passed by a pet store and saw CYBORG inside. I figured he was picking up something for Ed and Spike. But then I saw him kiss the girl behind the counter. And she was HOT. I mean REALLY hot!

So I went in and Cyborg looked kinda embarrassed, but Zoé, the girl said it was great to meet me. How did Cyborg get a girl that hot??

Anyway, so I invited her to see the movie tonight and she said she'd come. 

Seriously, so hot.

As hot as Raven? Debatable. Zoé's cool and all, but she's no Raven. I can't wait to watch the film! Maybe Raven will be so scared, she'll want me to hold her hand!

I'm not keeping my hopes up. 

Afternoon

THAT IS ONE COOL FILM, DUDE!  Seriously, it was fun! Could have used a few zombie's or whatever, to liven it up a bit, but still pretty cool! 

Zoé rocks! If she wasn't so totally into Cyborg I would totally ask her out! Well, I guess I wouldn't… you know, with all the stuff that has been going on with Raven and everything.

Starfire and Robin were hugging all the way through the film. Star was pretty freaked. Robin was making her feel better though.  I wonder if they're together yet.

I've got to talk to Raven. Seriously. I am now prepared to admit it openly. I like her. I think she's the coolest girl to ever have walked to planet. Or any other.

So why is it so damn hard to talk to her???

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Cyborg's Diary – Just because I'm in love, doesn't mean I'm going soft. I'll still kick your ass if you read my diary.

Day 7 – Morning

Life is so damn good. 

Seriously. I am so happy. Zoé is the best thing that has ever happened to me, after the Titans of course. Cos, you know, they're my best friends and all.

Anyway, things didn't quite go according to plan. I was going to take Zoé out to see a movie tonight but Beastboy spotted me at the pet store. So he came in and he had to introduce himself to Zoé. He was practically drooling on her shoes, for crying out loud. 

Probably what I looked like when I first went in there.

Anyway, he had rented some weird Japanese film and invited us to watch it with him and the others. I was gonna say no, but Zoé wanted to see it. So we're going tonight. 

It might be fun. Maybe Zoé will be so scared, she'll want me to hold her hand! 

I doubt it. She doesn't scare easily.

Afternoon

OK, the film was pretty good. Zoé, BB and I enjoyed it. Raven didn't seem too impressed, and Starfire was so scared Robin had to look after her for most of the movie. 

Never mind. I got to walk Zoé home afterwards, and I got to kiss her goodnight.

She's a really good kisser. 

I'm seeing her again tomorrow. I can't wait. Where should I take her? Better consider that. 

Mmm, Starfire made cake. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Robin's Diary – A broken foot won't stop me hurting you. So watch out

Day 7 – Morning

I kissed Starfire.

I can't believe it. This is the best feeling EVER! 

OK, here's what pretty much happened.

I was sitting on the roof when Starfire came up. She sat down next to me.

**Starfire**: hello Robin. I wanted to thank you for the gift of Spike.

**Me**: Oh, you're welcome. 

**Starfire**: Spike is such a wonderful cat! We do not have many cats on our planet, as they ooze slime there, so it is lovely to have a nice clean one.

**Me**: It's nothing. I was passing the store, and I saw him, and I thought you might like him.

**Starfire**: Well, I am very grateful. He is a good present. I will buy you a present! What would you like?

And then I just turned around and kissed her, right then and there. It was the MOST amazing kiss I have ever had.

And when I finished it I just said, 

"That's the best present I could ask for." 

Starfire smiled at me, and she has NEVER looked more beautiful. And she said,

"But you did not ask for it."

"Starfire, can I kiss you?"

"You may." 

So I did it again!

Then she went to bake me a sponge cake.

Life is good. 

We're watching a scary film tonight. Maybe she'll get so scared she'll want me to hold her hand! 

Hey, a guy can dream!

Afternoon

Film was OK. Starfire was even better!

She got kinda scared, so I had talk to her, and make sure she was OK. I got to hold her hand! And I got to kiss her goodnight as well.

Cyborg's girlfriend came over. She was pretty cool. She was pretty hot as well, but nowhere near as hot as Starfire.

I really think I love Starfire. No, I DO love Starfire.

 Should I tell her? Or would that freak her out? I need to talk to a girl about this.  

But the only other girl I know is Raven. Would she really wanna talk about something like this? The way things are going, or rather not going, between her and BB, she might not wanna talk about love lives.

Worth a shot though.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Thank you for bearing with me! I haven't been very good about updating – writers block. Or writers laziness. One of the two!

Eeks, thanks for pointing out the mistake in the previous chappie. 

I can't believe only one person spotted the Cowboy Bebop reference! Well done Skaye!

I just HAD to have some Robin/Starfire action in there – 7 chapters is a pretty long time without any action. But Beastboy and Raven don't seem to be getting anywhere fast, do they?

OK, once again I'm feeling lazy so it's…

COMPETITION TIME!!!!!!!

Where should Cyborg and Zoé go on their date?

Only ONE idea per review, please – I let it slide on the last competition, but it's really not fair to let people say 10 different places. And obviously, it has to be somewhere on earth. 

So have fun and get those ideas in! I'll only be accepting the ideas for four days after this chapter is posted. Otherwise I'll never get the next chapter up. So hurry!

**Thanks go to:**

**shadow******

**Mango Fairy******

**Estelar******

**Metal Dragon1******

**Raven The Azra ******

**Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome******

**THETWOTERRORS******

**moezy-chan******

**Lerato******

**Ud the Imp******

**Star taro******

**hydroflame******

**SperryDee******

**Cheerful Oblivious******

**SammyT******

**LiLbLoNdAyBaRbAy******

**Lady T ******

**Fanfic**** Gurl ******

**catwngs******

**Fox Slave**

**Skaye******

**Mikari-Star******

**The Uncanny R-Man******

**Raven A. Star******

**Marshmello Da Strawberry Cow******

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	8. 8

Dedicated to The Uncanny R-Man for winning the competition and also to The Sage of the Story for writing such a lovely review. 

************************************************************************

Raven's Diary – I take no prisoners. I just destroy the evidence. So beware.

Day 8 – Morning

I woke up this morning to find those little drooling furballs curled up on the end of my bed. It took all of my self control not to blow them up. So I got dressed, went into living room, and dumped them on Cyborg.

"I'm warning you now. Keep them out of my room. Or I will turn them into gloves." Unfortunately Starfire heard and got very upset, so Robin made me reassure her that I didn't mean it. 

Just because Robin is now dating Starfire, he acts like nothing else matters. Cyborg blew up three frying pans this morning and he didn't bat an eyelid.

I spent a couple of hours training. I think I may have put on weight. It's Starfire's fault. All those sponge cakes…

I wonder if Beastboy thinks I've put on weight. 

Obviously I don't care if he does, but if I'm going to talk to him this afternoon it won't help if all he can do is comment on my weight. 

I might go train a bit more. The training room is always empty since Robin broke his foot.

Afternoon

It's the end of the world.

No, I really mean it this time. 

I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!

Well, I just blew up another lamp. 

Doesn't matter since I'm just gonna end up dying of embarrassment in here anyway. Might as well do it in the dark. 

I just kissed Beastboy.

KISSED BEASTBOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is such a nightmare! 

I was in the training room when Beastboy came in. I said that we needed to talk. He agreed.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" He said.

"About us." I said, trying not to blush. Beastboy looked kind of weird at that.

"Yeah. Us. Um… you go first."

"Well, ever since Cyborg said that I had a crush on you, I've been feeling really weird about it."

"Totally." Beastboy agreed. I cleared my throat and asked,

"How do you feel about it?"

"Well, what about you?" he asked me.

As you can see, we were getting nowhere. And I was getting irritated.

"Can't you just answer the question?"

"Hey, you're not answering it either!" he shouted at me.

"Don't shout at me!" I shouted at him.

"Well stop shouting at me then!"

"I'm not shouting!" I said in an extremely loud voice. Beastboy was glaring at me.

"Whatever dude, if you're just gonna shout at me all day, there's no point in talking!"

"I'm not shouting! And we are going to talk about this!"

"Maybe I don't wanna talk about it!" Beastboy yelled.

"Well, you're going to, because I am fed up with having to avoid you!"

"You don't have to avoid me!"

"Yes, I do, because you won't talk about it!" I nearly shouted. Beastboy stepped towards me and yelled,

"Maybe there's nothing to talk about!"

"There IS something to talk about, and we are going to talk about it!"

"Well, why won't you answer the question then?"

"Because you won't answer it!"

"You answer first!"

"I asked you first!" I said loudly

"You did not!"

"I DID TOO!" (OK, that time I WAS shouting)

"YOU DID NOT! I SAID 'WHAT ABOUT YOU' AND YOU SAID-"

And I kissed him. Just like that. Mid sentence. 

Then I pulled away. He looked really shocked. I guess I did too. And then I saw that Cyborg, Zoé, Starfire and Robin were in the doorway. They looked pretty shocked too. And I just ran out of there. 

And the thing is… about the kiss…

Brief as it was, I enjoyed it. I mean REALLY enjoyed it. He's a good kisser. 

But that's not the point. The point is I just confused things even further. 

I hate hormones. 

************************************************************************

Starfire's BODO – I do not wish to hurt you. But I will if you read my BODO. 

Day 8 – Morning

I enjoy having a boyfriend greatly. Because now that Robin is my boyfriend, he is even nicer than before!

Raven made me very upset this morning. She threatened to skin Ed and Spike and turn them into gloves! How terrible! I was extremely upset at this prospect, but Robin made her apologise. 

I love Robin.

I really, really do, BODO. I can't help it. Not that I would want to. No, it is wonderful. I sat with him today and we played videogames, because it will be some time before his foot has healed. 

I also wrote a letter to Blackfire. Here is what I wrote.

_Dearest Sister Blackfire,_

_                                     I hope you are well, sister, and that prison is not too dreadful. Earth is wonderful, as it always is. The other Titans are well and Robin and I are now 'dating'. I hope you too find someone to 'date' because it is delightful. Please write back and I hope that you are not too embittered by our last encounter._

_                                                            Your loving sister_

_                                                                        Starfire_

I believe it is time to feed Spike and Ed. Perhaps Robin and I shall take them to the park later.

Afternoon

Oh, BODO, I am SO excited!  Raven and Beastboy have experienced their first kiss together! 

Robin, Zoé, Cyborg and myself were in the living room when we heard frightful shouts from the training room. We of course ran to investigate, in case someone had been hurt, but Raven and Beastboy were arguing terribly!

And then, while Beastboy was shouting at her, Raven kissed him! I daresay we were all surprised by this, but before anyone could move Raven had run out. 

She does that an awful lot, you know. Some condition, perhaps?

Anyway, no one has seen her since, and Beastboy too has retired to his room. Robin told me not to 'sweat it', but I cannot just let them be. Perhaps we should encourage them to 'date'? I shall ask Robin's opinion of course. 

I love Robin. 

************************************************************************

Beastboy's diary – Don't read it dude. Because I can make teeth as sharp as I want. And use them.

Day 8 – Morning

I had a dream about Raven last night.

Not THAT kind of dream, you pervert!

Can a diary be considered a pervert? I dunno. Anyway not the point. 

It was really weird. We were in the living room and she was dressed in white, like she was in that weird mirror in her room. We were having a staring contest and I won and then Raven asked me if I wanted to play Autoracer. Only instead of cars we were racing Robin and Cyborg. Then Starfire and Zoé came in and told us not to hurt them.

OK, so everyone in the Tower appeared in the dream. Again, not the point. 

I think Raven's in the training room. I should go talk to her. I really want to. Of course, I really want to kiss her, but that's not the point. I'm saying that a lot today, aren't I?

Should I go and talk to her?

Yeah… I probably should. 

Afternoon

Dude… she kissed me. 

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahem. We were in the training room and we started yelling at each other and I was yelling at her and she kissed me. 

I can't believe it.

Unfortunately she ran out straight after. Not good. Right? Urgh, girls are so totally confusing. Maybe I should go talk to her.

Oh, because that worked out SO well last time.

It was a really good kiss though. 

Hmm. I could just try sending her more flowers. Or is that weird now? She doesn't like videogames… she likes poetry.

Yeah, I'll find her some poetry.

************************************************************************

Cyborg's Diary – It's PRIVATE for a reason. That reason is that I kick ass.

Day 8 – Morning

Zoé is coming over this afternoon. We're going… ICE-SKATING!!!!!

I don't know how to ice-skate! What the hell am I gonna do???

This is a nightmare. Seriously, I dunno what to do. Sure I could just tell her that I don't know how to ice-skate but I don't wanna look like a wuss.  

I wonder if anyone else knows what to do. 

No, I can handle this. It can't be that hard, right? I could just wing it. 

Yeah… it won't be too hard.

Raven seems to be in a worse mood than usual. She threatened Ed and Spike. Starfire got totally upset. But Robin is totally in love with her, he made Raven apologise. 

I'm happy for them. If only we could sort out the whole Raven/BB thing. It's like a soap opera but with less death and sex.

Afternoon

Raven totally kissed Beastboy! Zoé and I were about to go when we heard shouting, so we all ran to the training room and we saw Raven kiss BB. 

Of course she ran out straight after. 

They'll sort it out eventually. No, the most important part was the ice-skating.

We got to the rink and got our skates out. Zoé looked even hotter, cos she was wearing these gloves and had a scarf and her nose was going red…

Anyway, she can skate really well. But as soon as I got onto the ice I fell over. SO glad my circuits are all waterproofed. Anyway, after I fell over about 8 times Zoé got this look on her face, like she wanted to laugh and she asked,

"Cyborg, you can't skate, can you?"

"Um… no."

"You're such an idiot, why didn't you tell me? We could have gone bowling or something!" She said, rolling her eyes. I was really embarrassed.

Anyway, she helped me stand up and she started to show me how to skate. After a while it WAS sort of fun. And not just because she held my hand the whole time. No, I actually managed to get around the rink by myself at one point!

After that we went and got a hot chocolate and a hotdog. Zoé said she felt like she should be a vegetarian, since she works in a pet store but she loves meat too much. I told her she should NEVER become a vegetarian, because tofu sucks.

After that I walked her home. She has to work tomorrow but she promised that she'd come over to the tower when her shift was over. 

Life is good. Still.  

************************************************************************

Robin's Diary – There are two ways this can go: either stop reading or I kick your ass from here to Hong Kong. 

Day 8 – Morning

Today has been pretty cool so far. Starfire and I played loadsa videogames and she made me more cake. I think I've put on weight with all of those cakes. 

But then she had to go and write a letter to her sister. I don't know why she's bothering. 

She got pretty upset earlier, because Raven threatened to skin Ed and Spike. I made her say she was sorry and that she didn't mean it. It really makes me sad to see Starfire so upset. Makes me want to kiss her. So I did. 

Go me.

Anyway, Zoé is coming over to take Cyborg ice-skating. I asked her to take photos but she wouldn't. 

I think I might just have some more cake. It's very addictive.

Oh yeah, I was gonna talk to Raven wasn't I? I'll ask her later.

Afternoon

OK… Raven kissed Beastboy. 

I know! It's so unlike her! He was yelling at her and she just kissed her. How weird. Well, it doesn't seem like either of them hated it. Until she ran out. But hey, what else does she do around here?

Maybe we should just try to get them together – it would certainly make this easier around here. 

Yeah, I'll talk to Cyborg and Starfire later and see if we can sort something out. Because, frankly, it's hard enough being a Teen Titan without two of your members not being able to be in the same room as each other.

************************************************************************

Thank you for everyone who entered the competition! I just couldn't resist Cyborg ice-skating. Hee hee, that gives me funny mental pictures! 

Thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've had some stuff to sort out at home. Not good stuff either. And I lost my job. Big Bummer.

Never mind, please review!

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	9. 9

Dedicated to Alys and to everyone at the board. You guys are the greatest! 

************************************************************************

Raven's Diary – Do you want to get blown into fifty thousand tiny pieces? Didn't think so. Don't read it. 

Beastboy just pushed an envelope under my door.

There's a poem inside. And guess what it is?

The Raven

By Edgar Allen Poe.

Yeah, that's right. My favourite poem. Not that anyone knows that, of course. I just can't believe it. 

He probably didn't even read it.

But it's the thought that counts right?

This poem always made me unsure of myself. The Raven is a prophet of evil, right? And all it ever says is 'Nevermore'. 

Am I a bit like the Raven? It drives the man in the poem to insanity, mourning for his lost love. Or am I more like the man? Not the mourning for lost love part – here, I'll write this bit down. 

_But the Raven, sitting lonely on that placid bust, spoke only  
That one word, as if its soul in that one word he did outpour  
Nothing farther then he uttered; not a feather then he fluttered--  
Till I scarcely more than muttered: "Other friends have flown before--  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before."_

_Then the bird said "Nevermore."_

The part about friends leaving. I'm always sort of scared that the other Titans don't want me hanging around. I'm always sitting apart from them.

_On the morrow he will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before."_

He will leave me… OK, is this some kind of sign? He will leave me? 

He being Beastboy?

OK, I'm going to admit it. And I'm only going to say this once. 

Well, more write, as you can't actually hear, being a diary.

Yes, I am stalling for time against my diary.

How pitiful.

OK, here goes…

I love Beastboy;

Yes, that's right. Only, I've probably screwed it up, running out on him yesterday and everything.

Or have I?

If I had would he have given me a poem? Wouldn't he just have left me to rot in here?

Interesting…

Afternoon

I've come up with a plan. 

I'm going to tell him that I love him.

Idiotic, yes. But I'm never going to be able to stop thinking about it unless I do. 

I know for a fact that Starfire and Robin are going up to be in the training room tonight. Cyborg and Zoé will be watching a film. So I shall get Beastboy up to the roof and tell him. Quick and painless.

Like dousing yourself in petrol and setting yourself alight.

OK, so not really quick or painless. But it has to be done. 

What time is it?

It can't be time already! Oh my god, it is. Well here goes.

It's has to be done.

And it has to be done now. 

************************************************************************

Starfire's Book Of Daily Occurrences – No viewing permitted. Or there will be pain. Sorry.

Day 9 – Morning

I have spoken to Robin this morning about the plan to get Raven and Beastboy to the position of 'Dating'. And he also was thinking about it.

Surely we are destined to be together?

Anyway, we are going to get Raven and Beastboy onto the roof. Zoé and Cyborg also want to help. So we are going to set up a romantic setting on the roof. There will be flowers and candles and nice music. 

Very romantic, yes? 

Of course it is. And once they are up there it will provide the perfect setting for romance to blossom, like a daisy!

I like Daisies. Robin bought me some this morning.

So, hopefully by tomorrow all will be well in Titans Tower!

Afternoon

Oh, BODO, how I wish you had eyes, so that you could see our lovely decorations! 

It is all so lovely and colourful on the roof. Zoé and I are most pleased with our work, and Cyborg and Robin were speechless with delight when they saw it!

I am sure that Raven and Beastboy will also be delighted.

Perhaps I should bake them a congratulatory cake, for the beginning of their new relationship! 

Hee.

Anyway, Robin and I are in the training room at this moment. He is also writing in a BODO.  I wonder if he ever writes about me…

Raven and Beastboy are going up to the roof!

How exciting! I will inform you tomorrow, of what happens here.

************************************************************************

Beastboy's Diary – If you read my diary,  I will turn into one of those poisonous frogs and lick you. 

Day 9 – Morning

I found the perfect poem for Raven! I just slipped it under her door this morning.

It was called 'The Raven'. I read like ten times but I didn't really get it. From what I got, this guy was all depressed because his girlfriend 'Lenore' has left him. And he hears someone knocking on his door but there's no one there. And this raven flies in and keeps saying 'Nevermore'.  

I didn't really get the ending either. I think the guy might have died, or something. I'll try to find out. 

I hope she likes it. I'm getting kinda worried. Maybe I should just go and tell her how I feel.

Because, yeah, I like her. No, scratch that, I love her.

I love her. Seriously.

I dunno why. We've never really been that close until recently. What is it about her? I just can't stop thinking about her. 

I'm obsessed. 

So, do I tell her? Or don't I?

I tell her.

Afternoon

OK, plan is organised. Kinda.

I take her up the roof and tell her. 

Not a great plan, I know, but it's the best I could come up with. I was also trying to beat my top score on Autoracer '93.

Which I did. So go me.

So the roof. Should be good, right? And if she tells me where to go, I can always jump off. 

It's nearly time to go. I'll go ask her to come up to the roof because I need a word.

Yeah… well, if it goes well I'll tell you.

If not…

Let's just not go there.

************************************************************************

Cyborg's Diary – Keep your hands off or I'll run you over in the T-Car. 

Day 9 – Morning

Zoé is coming over in a few minutes, so I have to do this quickly.

Well, this morning was actually pretty boring. Raven and Beastboy have stayed locked in their respective rooms, Starfire and Robin have been talking all morning and I have playing videogames and working on the T-         Car.

Oh yes, and I took Ed and Spike for a walk. 

They're so damn cute.

It sounds less girly if I say damn before cute.

Afternoon

OK, so Zoé came over after work and we found out what Robin and Starfire were talking about all morning.

They're gonna set up Beastboy and Raven. So Zoé and I offered to help.

Only Robin and I kinda got pushed out as they started making all these plans. So we got a drink while they organised the roof.

Only when we got up there it was like something out of a Barbie advert. Everything was pink.

Pink flowers falling through the air and all over the ground, pink candles stuck around and giant pink hearts stuck all over the place.

Robin and I couldn't say a word. They were so proud of themselves.

So Robin and Starfire went to the training room, and Zoé and I are watching a movie. I think Raven and Beastboy just went upstairs. 

Should be interesting to see what happens.

************************************************************************

Robin's Diary – Look at all the Stars in the sky. Keep reading and you'll soon be floating among them. 

Day 9 – Morning

OK, so Starfire and I have decided to set Raven and Beastboy up. I'm not usually into this kinda thing, but I'm fed up with the pair of them. They're always avoiding each other and it's so awkward. It'll be much easier if they just get together.

Plus, it gives me a chance to hang out with Starfire.

Plus, plus, I'm bored. My foot is STILL broken. I haven't trained in days. Starfire won't let me. She says that if I train, I'll hurt myself, and if I keep hurting myself I will end up unable to fight.  And she won't protect me because it'll be my own silly fault.

Her words. Not mine.

So, we've been talking all morning. I gave her a bunch of daises, and she really liked them. I loved seeing the smile on her face when I gave them to her. You'd think I'd given her the world.

Well, Zoé's just arrived. Cyborg will be happy. 

Starfire's calling. Maybe she made me another spongecake.

Afternoon  
  


Well, Zoé, Cyborg, Starfire and I set up the roof. 

Well, actually Starfire and Zoé set up the roof. Cyborg and I had a drink and talked about training.

It looks… pink. Very nice. But Pink.

I'm not quite sure how Raven and BB are going to react. We'll have to see. 

Never mind.

Anyway, it should be OK. They obviously like each other. A little excess pinkness shouldn't do anything too bad, right?

And I can't say anything. I don't want to hurt Starfire's feelings. She was so proud of herself. And it really doesn't look that bad. Just… pink.

I can hear Raven and Beastboy going up to the roof right now. 

I'd better make sure that Ed and Spike are out of the way. If it goes wrong I don't want Raven getting to them before I do. 

************************************************************************

Hi! Wow, thanks for all of the reviews. You guys are great! I even managed to convert someone. I've never done that before! Yay, let us all support the goodness that is BB/Raven! For there is much goodness there. 

Thanks go to

**Lily of the Shadow**

**Mikari-Star**

**Castles in the Sky**

**GreyFox-JenniferFoxe**

**Fox Slave**

**starsbunny**

**nekorose**

**Marshmello Da Strawberry Cow**

**Darkfire**

**guest**

**MoonLightWolf**

**BBSGIRL**

**Fanfic Gurl **

**Pink-Cloaked Raven **

**noname290**

**Bob**

**MyNaMeIsMuD19524**

**Starfire7777**

**DitzyLemon37**

**IamnottakingRavensname**

**ScarletAngel68**

**LiLbLoNdAyBaRbAy**

**Lerato**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Raven A. Star**

**moezy-chan**

You're all so supportive, it's amazing! And thanks for mentioning those little threats. LOL, it takes me ages to come up with those. That's the hardest part!  Hey, if anyone wants so suggest one for a character, go ahead! 


	10. 10

Dedicated to TheDreamsoftheDead. 

Marshmello Da Strawberry Cow: Very sorry, but there's not going to be any lemon in this fic. I don't really feel comfortable writing that sort of thing. Heck, I don't even feel comfortable reading that kind of thing! 

Thanks for all of the ideas, people! I really needed them.

Raven's Diary – If you read my diary I will be forced to blow you into next century. 

Day 10 – Morning  

It didn't quite work.

OK – I met Beastboy in the corridor and we asked each other at the same time to go up to the roof.  So we did.

It was pink. There were pink candles, and pink blossoms and giant pink hearts all over the place. I looked at Beastboy in disgust.

"Please don't tell me you did this?"

"What? No way!"

And then Robin and Starfire came running up, chasing those little fuzz balls. They froze when they saw us. 

"Oh! Beastboy and Raven!" Starfire said, looking kind of embarrassed. I stepped towards her.

"Starfire, did you do this?"

"Um… Zoé did too."

"Why?" Beastboy asked. Starfire looked at Robin and said,

"Well, we were trying to encourage the blossoming of romance between you."   

"WHAT?!" Beastboy and I shouted.

Starfire had the grace to look embarrassed at least. But I had had enough.

"First of all, you do not interfere with my business. Second, you do NOT try to encourage ANYTHING and third, whatever happens between Beastboy and myself is nothing to do with YOU!"

And I accidentally let out a flash of black light. I didn't mean to. All that pink was grating on my eyeballs and nerves. 

Unfortunately the flash caused Beastboy to step back. Spike and Ed were right behind him and he tripped and fell off the tower.

He's alive. He's still unconscious, but he's alive and he's really sore. But he's not too seriously hurt. This is kind of a miracle.

I'm never going to be able to tell him. For God's sake, I nearly killed him.

I knocked the guy I love off the top of a TOWER.

Well, this is going well, isn't it? 

Afternoon

I haven't gone to see him. What would I say? 

Hey BB. Sorry I knocked you off the tower, btw I love you. 

What am I going to do? Starfire and Zoé are both really upset, which has made Robin and Cyborg upset too. Beastboy's half-dead and I'm still holed up in my room.

Fantastic.

BODO of Starfire – I am not happy today. I find it very tempting to destroy anyone who would read my BODO. 

Day 10 – Morning

Oh dear… sadness is with me today, BODO.

The plan did not go well. 

We had just heard Beastboy and Raven go up when Ed and Spike went up after them. Robin and I immediately went after them of course. But when we arrived Raven and Beastboy were not joined together in the wonderfulness of love.

Raven started to shout at me for interfering. And as you know, BODO, when Raven allows her emotions to overtake her, they tend to blow up.

And it did. Beastboy stepped back quickly so as not be blown up and tripped over Ed and Spike. 

Oh, he's quite alright. Rather sore, but not too badly injured. 

I am quite upset.  I didn't mean to make Raven angry. And now I fear that Raven and Beastboy will never fall in love. I don't even think they will talk to me anymore.

Afternoon

I don't know if Beastboy and Raven like me anymore. Beastboy is resting and Raven will not come from her room. 

Robin is trying to make me feel better, but I'm afraid it is not working. 

I don't like feeling is bad. It's most unpleasant.

I made Pudding of Sadness, but it is not working. 

Zoé is also upset. She and I have both been crying. Crying is very sad. It feels like grey clouds are in my head and have decided to rain.  

I wish I could make it up to them. But I think it will be best if we don't interfere anymore.

Beastboy's Diary – I am very good with my claws. Don't make me prove it.

Day 10 – Morning

Pain. Oh deep pain.

I seem to write about that lot, don't I?

Anyway… I didn't tell her.

And not because I'm a coward. I know that's what you're thinking. Well, not thinking, because you don't but you know what I mean.

No, I fell off the tower.

Well, we got up to the roof and everything was pink. I won't go into it too much. But it turned out that Starfire and Zoé were trying to set us up and they made it pink. Raven got made and sent out a flash of black light. I stepped back, fell over Ed and Spike, and fell off the tower.

And somehow I survived. Not sure how. But all I have is a few bruises and one hell of a headache.

And Raven hasn't even come to see me.

Cyborg visited earlier. He reckons that she's too embarrassed. But it was, like, a total accident. 

Right? I mean   Raven doesn't actually want me dead, does she? Because that's the second time in around a week that she's done this to me.

 Nah, I'm sure she doesn't want to kill me.

 I hope.

Afternoon

Still hasn't visited me. 

Why not? I don't care if she's embarrassed. I just want to see her.

Cyborg's Diary – I've been working out. Wanna see exactly how hard I can kick your ass? 

Day 10 – morning

I knew we shouldn't have interfered.

Raven totally blew up and Beastboy fell off the roof.

Great.

Zoé and Starfire are really upset. Apparently Raven was really mad.

Zoé was crying. I made her feel better though. Maybe I should buy her some flowers or something, you know, to cheer her up a bit.

I went to see BB though. He was pretty damn miserable. And not because of the whole falling off the roof thing.

He was upset because Raven hasn't come to see him.

Boy, he's got it bad!

I told him she's probably embarrassed about it, but he said he doesn't care. It's kinda romantic. Even though she nearly killed him twice he still wants to see her.

Zoé came back from the bathroom. I'll write more later.

Afternoon

I walked Zoé home. She's still really upset. I told her it wasn't her fault.

"But I shouldn't have interfered! I've only known your friends for about four days and now I almost killed one and another hates me!"

"Beastboy doesn't hate- Oh, you meant Raven. She doesn't hate you. She's just gotten all weird since she and Beastboy started having feelings."

"I'm really sorry Cyborg." She said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" 

I'll get her some flowers for tomorrow. That might make her feel better.

Robin's Diary – Warning: no trespassing. Violators will be shot. Survivors will be shot again.

Day 10 – Morning

I knew it was a bad idea. And it was. I should never ignore that nagging feeling in the back of my head that tells me when something is wrong.

And it went majorly wrong.

OK, Beastboy fell off the roof and is now resting. Raven is locked in her room. Starfire is making pudding of sadness. Zoé is crying and Cyborg is trying to make her feel better.

Too much pink. I knew it was bad.

Its good job evil has decided to take a holiday, because we're in no state to fight anything right now. 

And my foot still hurts. 

Ed and Spike have been hiding all morning. I think they got scared when Raven got mad. They went to hide behind Beastboy and he fell over them.

Afternoon

I've been trying to cheer up Starfire, but she keeps crying. I get very uncomfortable when people cry. 

I hate this. We're friends. We shouldn't be avoiding each other and be miserable. We should be kicking the butt of evil and eating pizza.

OK – Cyborg's walking Zoé home. I am going to do something. 

I don't know what exactly. But something. Because frankly, we need a big morale booster and we need it right now. 

OK, a pretty boring chapter. I'm sorry. But real life has been getting me down. In two weeks I'll be leaving school and I'll have to say goodbye to all of my friends. And then I have tons of exams. So updates might take a while to get out. I'm really sorry. 

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie 


	11. 11

Raven's Diary – My Diary is very important to me. If you read it, I will be forced to rip of any parts of your anatomy that may be considered very important to you. 

Day 11 – Morning

That's it! If I spend one more second in this room I will go mad!

Beastboy's fine now. I heard him making tofu this morning.

WHY CAN'T I JUST TELL HIM???

OK – I need to calm down. I need to relax and think this through. I should just go up to him and tell him and get it over with.

Easy. Right?

Someone's at the door – I'll write more later.

Afternoon

It was Starfire. She wanted to say sorry for yesterday.

"I owe much apologies for the distress I caused you!" She said.

"It's fine." I said, and tried to close the door. But she came in and said,

"May I talk to you?"

"If you must."

So I sat down and she took a deep breath and asked,

"Do you love Beastboy?"

"What?"

"Do you love Beastboy?" She asked again, staring me straight in the eye. I didn't reply and she said,

"I only ask in case you did and I messed things up terrible yesterday. If not, I am very sorry to ask such a personal question."

"Starfire…"

"Yes?"

"I…" I took a deep breath, "I do. I do love him."

"I KNEW IT!" Starfire said, spinning around like a ballet dancer. She is WAY too easily amused.

"So, are you going to tell him?" She asked, after she eventually calmed down.

"I was going to yesterday. That's why I asked him up to the roof. But I hadn't planned on entering candy town"

"Oh…" Starfire said, embarrassed. She smiled and said,

"But you must tell him anyway! And I solemnly swear that I shall not interfere."

"Star, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because every time I've tried so far, it's been a disaster. It won't work."

"Well, just tell him. The worst he can say is no."

And then she left.

I need to think this through.

Starfire's BODO – Hands will be physically removed if found reading it. Eyes too.

Day 11 – Morning

I went shopping this morning. It has been some time since I went grocery shopping. Also picked up a large supply of frying pans, in case Cyborg sets fire to them again.

I still feel very bad about yesterday. I should go to Raven and apologise profusely.

Robin told me I look nice today. I DID use a different shampoo. I think I shall continue to use it!

I think I shall go and apologise to Raven later. She may not want to let me in though.

Afternoon

She DID let me in!

And she also told me that she does love Beastboy. SO I told her to tell him. And she said no.

Raven is a most confusing individual.

But I promised her I would not interfere. And I shall not. But I DID give her some advice. I told her that she should tell him because she won't get anywhere if she doesn't.

And it's true. If Robin hadn't had the courage to kiss me then we might never have fallen in love.

If only Cyborg would feel happy too. Apparently something that was not good happened with Zoé and now he is most upset.

But I can not feel very bad as Robin and I spent quite a long time kissing.

Beastboy's Diary – I've been experimenting with which form draws blood most easily. If you read my diary I will make you the guinea pig. 

Day 11 – Morning

WHY WON'T SHE COME TO SEE ME?!

Ahem… Raven is still denying me her company.

How depressing.

I don't even hurt anymore. I was making tofu this morning. I love tofu.

I really want to go see her. But I don't think she wants to see me.

I didn't realise how much it hurts. It really does. Why does she hate me so much? I don't even know why I'm telling her that I love her. She clearly doesn't love me.

Afternoon

Had a very interesting conversation with Robin just now.

I was playing Autoracer to take my mind of the fact that Raven hates me when he came in.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Just peachy."

"Raven didn't come to see you, huh?"

"Nope." I said, turning off the game.

"Did you go to see her?"

"What's the point, Robin? She obviously hates you."

"And you're obviously oblivious. Raven doesn't hate you." Robin said, sounding really amused. Great – my misery amuses him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He snorted and said,

"Raven loves you, doofus. I just don't know why it's taking the two of you so long to get together."

"If Raven loves me, why did she push me off the roof?" I demanded.

"It was an accident, dummy. Come on, just go and tell her. Let us have some peace."

And I just stared at him. He folded his arms and said,

"BB – You love her, right?"

"Yeah."

"And she loves you. And by the way, I'm not interfering I'm just giving you some helpful advice. And here it is: Don't make it ridiculously romantic. Raven doesn't go in for that kind of thing. Just tell her."

And then he left.

Just tell her…

Interesting. But to be fair, Robin isn't the brightest guy. However he DID get Starfire to go out with him. But then again, Starfire isn't very well accustomed to earth ways.  

Cyborg's Diary - PAIN. Peek And I Nuke. Get the message?

Day 11 – Morning

NOT a good start to the day. I went to see Zoé and she's still refusing to come to the Tower. She says she's caused enough trouble and that she doesn't want to end up driving me apart form my friends. I told her that that wasn't going to happen and she said it would be better if she just stayed away from them.

"Zoé, Raven and Beastboy are going to be fine. OK? Now come on."

"I'm sorry Cyborg. And I have to work today, anyway." And she closed the door.

I don't get women.

Afternoon

OK – Robin and I just had a talk.  I told him about the Zoé thing and he told me not to worry about it.

"But I AM worrying about it. That's the problem." I      told him.

"Zoé will come around. Starfire has." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. But giving her something might not hurt your chances." Robin said, standing up.

Maybe Doctor Love there is right.

So I just sent Zoé some flowers. I hope she'll come over tomorrow.

I miss her.

Robin's Diary – I've been improving my aim. If you want to see proof, feel free to read my diary.

Day 11 – Morning

Starfire looks nice today.

No, she really does.

Yes, things are that boring in the tower. Not that Starfire doesn't look nice anyway. But Beastboy and Raven aren't talking, Cyborg has been depressed ever since he went over to see Zoé and Starfire has been shopping.

That is IT.

What happened to fighting crime? What happened to defeating bad guys? Since when did the bad guys decide to take a break from being…well… bad?

SO bored it's not even funny.

Afternoon

I have decided to take things into my own hands.

I saw that Starfire had gone to talk to Raven so I decided to take on Beastboy. I was NOT interfering. I was merely ensuring the peace of Titans Tower.

Seriously – so bored.

That idiot actually thought that Raven didn't like him. How dumb is he exactly?

I told him to just ask her out.

And then it turned out that Zoé was refusing to come to the tower because she had helped with the whole pink thing. So I told Cyborg to give her something and he sent her flowers.

I am SO good. Then Starfire and I made out for a while.

She's the only thing that keeps me sane in this place.

SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took ages! More trouble with real life. Over the next month or so I have big exams – life altering exams. So don't expect many updates. And I promise action next chapter.

However! I have started another TT fic called 'A Thousand Words'. BB/Raven, of course and much more serious than this one. But I think it's quite good. 

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	12. 12

Dedicated to Anna Sparrow

Raven's Diary –You like the colour black? If you read my diary, expect to see a lot of it. 

Day 12 – Morning

I've decided that Starfire is right. I should tell him. What HAVE I got to lose?

Other than my dignity?

But I think I lost that when I pushed him off the roof and ran out on him after kissing him.

I'm surprised he hasn't told me where to go, actually.

OK.

I'm going to tell him.

How many times have I written that? Let me check.

OK, this is taking too long. Let's just say it's a lot.

I'm going to go and find him now. Wish me luck, inanimate object.

OK, that was just plain weird.

Afternoon

OK – Things just keep getting weirder around here.

I told him.

I went into the main room and everyone was there, Zoé too. And I just went up to Beastboy, who was standing in the kitchen and said,

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." He said. And neither of us said anything.

"You go first." He said eventually. So I said,

"OK, I will. Beastboy I hate this. I hate feeling like this about you. I hate having to hide in my room, afraid that I'm going to bump into you in the corridor. It's driving me insane, knowing that I'm… knowing that I'm in love with you."

And he looked all sad and didn't meet my eyes. And then I said,

"So, would you just go out with me already?"

And then he looked up at me, all shocked.

"Um… OK."

And I sort of nodded and said,

"Ok."

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Uh huh."

And we just sort of stared at each other for a while.

Until Cyborg shouted, "WILL YOU JUST KISS HER ALREADY?!"

Beastboy laughed and then he did kiss me.

It was good. REALLY good. In fact, I wouldn't mind if he did it again, actually. Now that we are going out.

(Or are we? I mean, we haven't ACTUALLY gone out yet. Must consider)

And then we watched a movie with the others.

That's it. That's what happened. After all the pain and anxiety I went through, all I had to do was just say "Will you go out with me?"

What an anticlimax.

Still… it worked didn't it? Beastboy and I are going to the movies tomorrow night.

Oh god. I just realised something terrible.

Starfire's going to want us all to go on dates together, isn't she?

Dear god, help us.

* * *

Starfire's Book Of Daily Occurrences – No reading, or pain will be great. 

Day 12 – Morning

Oh, joyous day for all! For today Zoé and Cyborg were reunited!

We were eating breakfast, when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and there was Zoé, looking most embarrassed.

"Hey. Is Cyborg in?"

"Yes, he is. Come in, good friend Zoé!" I said. We went back to the kitchen and Cyborg stood up as he saw Zoé.

Unfortunately I do not know what happened after that because Robin made me leave. Beastboy went back to his room and Robin and I went to the training room. I was rather annoyed, as I wished to listen to what Zoé and Cyborg were saying, but Robin said it would be rude. And I would not wish to appear rude.

Eventually Cyborg and Zoé came in and, they had their arms around each other. So I hugged them and rushed off to make some desert of happiness! Zoé said it tasted intriguing.

Intriguing sounds good, doesn't it?

Anyway, now we have only to hope that Beastboy and Raven are united and all will be right with the world!

In the meantime, Robin and I are going to play with Spike and Ed.

Afternoon

Oh, joyous day indeed! It would appear that today is a lucky day for all! For now Beastboy and Raven have united and happiness is in the Tower!

I feel so happy, BODO!

I heard their conversation, but I pretended to be watching the television, so Robin would not think me rude. But apparently it is alright to listen to their conversation, as Cyborg joined in, ordering Beastboy to kiss Raven. And he did!

And then Cyborg gave Robin five dollars. I'm not sure why.

I am so excited. Now everybody has somebody! I have Robin, Cyborg has Zoé, Raven has Beastboy and Spike has Ed.

Hmm… perhaps we can go out together! Yes, that is an excellent idea! I must give this careful thought and consideration! But Robin and I have a date planned for tomorrow night. We're going to the movies, but maybe next time we can meet up with Beastboy and Raven, and Cyborg and Zoé! Also, I must make sure that Robin and I don't see a scary movie, like last time.

I didn't MEAN to destroy the screen!

* * *

Beastboy's Diary – I am a mean, green teen with an attitude. That should totally be warning enough

Day 12 – Morning

I think Zoé and Cyborg have made up. She just came over. I think they're in the training room with Robin and Starfire.

I have decided not to be miserable. So Raven doesn't love me, in the way that I love her. Yes it's ripping me apart inside but I'll get over it, right?

Who am I kidding?

Urgh, love totally sucks. Well, unrequited love does.

Afternoon

Well, that'll teach me to give up.

Raven…

IS NOW MY GIRLFRIEND!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Could I BE any happier?

(The answer is no, by the way.)

It was all so sudden! I was just standing in the kitchen and we started talking and she just said "So, would you just go out with me already?" And of course, I said yes. And then Cyborg yelled at me to kiss her, so I did. And then we watched a movie with Zoé, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire.

After all we went through, all that we needed to do was actually say 'Will you go out with me?'

Weird huh? I guess we just got so wrapped up in where and when we actually forgot that all we had to do was just say it.

So Raven and I are going out tomorrow night, to see a movie.

YES! I AM SO TOTALLY THE MAN!!!

* * *

Cyborg's Diary – My human half is telling me to forgive you for reading my diary. My robot half is telling me to kick your ass. The robot side is stronger. 

Day 12 – Morning

I guess that flowers thing really does work! Cos Zoé came over this morning. Robin had to practically drag Starfire out of the room so we could talk.

It was sweet. She was all like, apologizing for being weird and I was telling her that it was ok. Eventually I just said,

"Zoé, it's OK. You didn't even do anything. Beastboy and Raven will get together eventually. Stop beating yourself up!"

And then I gave her a big hug. And she cheered up a LOT. Yay!

Then we went to find Robin and Starfire and Zoé checked out Ed and Spike. She's training to be a vet, so she knows if they're sick or anything. Ed and I play fetch every day and then I groom Spike and take them both for long walks. Zoé said they're in great condition.

We're gonna watch TV now.

Afternoon

I don't believe it. They actually did it.

BB and Rae actually got together! She asked him out, just like that! I am in shock!

And he said yeah too. And then they just stood there, staring at each other. Well, I've been waiting for them to get together for ages so I just yelled at him to kiss her. And he did!

Unfortunately I forget that Robin and I had a bet running. I thought he'd ask her out and he thought that she'd ask him. So I had to give Robin $5. Whatever. It was worth it.

So Zoé and I are going to the movies tomorrow night, and then we're gonna go for dinner.

Life is damn good.

* * *

Robin's Diary – You wouldn't make a bomb go boom in your face, would you? Then why would you read my diary?

Day 12 – Morning

I am so good at this love thing, Cyborg and Zoé got back together! I bet it was the flowers, which _I_ recommended Cyborg send to her!

You know, I love Starfire but she has really gotta learn when to stay out of other people's business. You'd think she'd have learned from the whole Pink Roof episode, but no. I literally had to drag her out of the room so that Cyborg and Zoé could talk.

So they made up and Starfire made some Dessert of Happiness. Zoé was really polite about it. I can't believe Starfire fell for my excuse. 'I'm allergic'.

Ah well.

Afternoon

I should SO open a dating agency! I am soooooooooo good at getting people together! At least I would, if I wasn't too manly to do something like that.

Beastboy and Raven finally decided to get together. And I made five bucks out of it!

Just call me Doctor Love…

…I need help. Never mind, Starfire and I are going to the movies tomorrow night. I just hope she doesn't freak out again, like she did last time. We saw a scary movie and she started screaming. Accidentally blew up the screen… maybe a comedy?

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I finish my exams on the 22nd June. After that I can concentrate more on my fanfiction.

Anyway, I don't think there'll be a lot more of this fic left. I was originally going to do 7 chapters, so it was just a week long but I started enjoying it too much! ;;

So only a few chapters left. But I have a couple of other Beastboy/Raven fics!

'Just a Dance' – single chapter, very fluffy.

'The Reason' – Song fic single chapter.

'A Thousand Words' - a multichapter. More serious than this one.

Wow, that was blatant advertising wasn't it!

Anyway, thanks to **_Too_****_ lazy to log (kbargerverizon.net)_** and **_Red52_** for the threats.

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie

* * *


	13. 13

Dedicated to WhiteTigerClaws. After I read your reviews I couldn't NOT dedicate the chapter to you! I've never read quite so many reviews of such length!

Raven's Diary – Pain is my speciality. Care for a demonstration?

Day 13 – Morning

I had a good night. Beastboy and I stayed up talking all night. Well, we fell asleep eventually, on the sofa. Luckily we were both awake before the others found out and took any incriminating photos.

It's odd. I feel like I'm only just getting to know Beastboy. I mean, we actually had a proper conversation. He told me about his childhood (I was tempted to say he still _was_ a child) and then he asked me about mine.

It was good. I really liked it.

And I really love him.

My diary is turning into a bad romance novel. Fantastic.

Still, we're going to the movies tonight. It'll be nice to get away from the others. Every time Beastboy and I walked into a room, Zoé and Starfire started going "Awwwww!" and Robin and Cyborg give each other these knowing grins.

I'm so tempted to hurt them.

Afternoon

OK – forget the 'getting away' thing. Beastboy and I arrived at the cinema to find that the only movies showing were

A: A cartoon

B: A vampire movie

C: A Kung Fu Movie

Beastboy let me pick, so we saw the Vampire movie. It was pathetic. SERIOUSLY pathetic.

But it got worse. Because as soon as we sat down we heard the unmistakeable sounds of Starfire in the row in front of us.

And then she saw and dragged Robin back over the row to sit with us.

Oh, it gets better though. Just when I thought things had reached the lowest point possible, Cyborg and Zoé arrived.

Let me tell you now. NEVER EVER go to the cinema with Cyborg and Starfire. Both of them think it is necessary to speak as loudly as possible and have popcorn fights halfway through the movie.

It's just a good thing that we were the only ones who were there. Yes, the movie was that bad.

Anyway, we're back at the tower now. I have never known a date to go so badly. It was mine and Beastboy's first ever date and it was terrible.

He was so embarrassed he just went straight to his room when we got back. So I blew up a couple of plates and came to my room.

Hang on, someone's at the door. I'll write more tomorrow.

* * *

Starfire's BODO – I find hurting people most unpleasant unless they deserve it. And if you look at my BODO, I consider it deserving it.

Oh, how glad I am to be living in Titans Tower!

Robin and I spent the night together last night. We sat in the training room all night, talking about… well, not much really. I suppose that is what love is like on Earth. Not really doing anything. Just talking.

I like it very much here.

But I am also glad for Raven and Beastboy. Zoé and I were discussing how very wonderful we found their new relationship! Even Cyborg and Robin are glad. They keep looking at each other whenever Beastboy and Raven enter the room. It is wonderful that we are all together!

Oh, I do love to have all of my friends happy!

Afternoon

The cinema was most marvellous!

Well, the movie was not quite so good. Even _I_ didn't find it scary. But it was still very much fun because Raven and Beastboy ended up sitting behind us! So Robin and I sat with them!

And then Zoé and Cyborg came too! I do enjoy going to the cinema with Cyborg, because we have very interesting conversation and battles of popped corn!

We had much fun!

But I think that Raven is very much in love with Beastboy. When we came back to the Tower, Beastboy went to his room. Raven was so distraught without him that she destroyed several plates.

I do hope all is well with them. But shall not interfere. I have learned my lesson and have grown in my experience!

* * *

Beastboy's Diary – Hormones are running wild and so am I. Don't aggravate me

Day 13 – Morning

I am so in love, it's unbelievable.

Raven and I stayed up all night, just talking. We didn't even really talk about anything. And then we fell asleep together on the sofa. When I woke up, she was still asleep and I just watched her for ages. But when she started to wake up, I looked away. Cos I didn't wanna, you know, creep her out or anything.

In fact, the only bad side is that the others thing we're sweet. Seriously. Every time we go into a room Starfire and Zoé start cooing and Robin and Cyborg give each other these irritating looks.

I'm taking Raven to the cinema tonight though. I really hope it goes well. I want everything to be perfect.

Well, if life were perfect I would have a moped. Which I don't.

Never mind. I have Raven. I'd rather have her over a moped any day.

But if anyone asks I'm all for the moped.

Afternoon

Why can't I do anything right? Ever?

Seriously. We got to the cinema and there was practically nothing showing. We ended up in a really bad vampire movie.

And then it turned out the Zoé-and-Cyborg and Starfire-and-Robin were in the same theatre. Raven didn't look happy.

Our first date and I screwed it up. Good one Beastboy. She'll probably say tomorrow 'Sorry Beastboy but that date was totally lame. I don't wanna go out with you anymore.'

Except I don't think Raven would say 'totally lame'.

What am I going to do?!

Well… I could try and salvage it. I'm in my room. What could I do to make it up to her?

Romantic meal for two?

How am I supposed to arrange that at this time of the night?

Um… take her for a walk? That'd be good. But it's raining. So no go there.

Hang on… got it!

More later! I have a relationship to save!

* * *

Cyborg's Diary – I can kick your butt much easier than you can kick mine.

Day 13 – Morning

Zoé is so cool.

Seriously – not only does she love animals, love me, is totally gorgeous and is amazingly fun. But she can also play videogames.

I have, for months now, been trying to beat GamesQueen at the arcade. I've never met her, but she beat all of my high scores.

And it now turns out that GamesQueen is Zoé.

We went to the arcade when I picked her up this morning and we decided to go on Alien Blast. Not only did Zoé kick my butt at every game in the arcade, but she also managed to be nice about it. I started to get suspicious.

"Where the hell did you learn to play like that?" I asked her. She kinda blushed and said,

"I come here a lot. It's fun." Well, something like that. To be truthful she looks so cute when she blushes I kinda stopped listening.

"What's your username?" I asked her. She said that it was GamesQueen. Then I couldn't speak and she had to poke me.

"Cy? What's wrong?"

"You're GamesQueen?!"

"Yeah."

"I'm MetalMan!"

For months now we have been battling out on these games, never meeting but trying to beat each other. It's like a sign from the gods saying we should TOTALLY be together!

Then we started laughing about it. It was so much fun. Then we went back to the tower.

Oh, yeah, BB and Rae. It's pretty cute about those two. Zoé and Starfire can't stop sighing when they see them together.

Anyway, I'm taking Zoé to the cinema tonight. It'll be great. Like our very first date.

…Which I've just realised was only 9 days ago. Where does the time go?

Afternoon

Oh my god, the cinema was so fun!

It turned out that Starfire and Robin had gone, them BB and Rae went in. We were the last ones there. So it was like a triple date!

Starfire is fun at the movies. We had a big popcorn fight and Zoé kept laughing. Robin looked like he was having fun too.

It was great!

I took Zoé home afterwards and she kissed me and I'm seeing her again tomorrow.

Tomorrow seems really far away.

* * *

Robin's Diary – Good will defeat Evil. Light will defeat Darkness. Robin will defeat anyone who attempts to read this diary.

Day 13 – Morning

Starfire and I were together last night.

No, not in THAT way. I don't think either of us are ready for THAT. I'm not sure why I have to write THAT in capital letters.

No, we were talking in the Training Room. It was cool. Really cool.

She's so great.

Anyway, everybody's glad that Raven and Beastboy are together. Starfire and Zoé especially. Although Cyborg and I are pleased too.

Anyway, Starfire and I have a date tonight at the movies. It's gonna be fun.

Afternoon

Dude, I love going to the movies!

We all ended up together in the same movie. Starfire and Cyborg had a popcorn fight and Zoé gave me some tips on Autoracer. It turns out that she's the person who's been kicking Cyborg's butt at the arcade.

Beastboy and Raven were rather quiet though. I hope they're OK.

Starfire's the best. I looked in on her just now and she's fallen asleep with Spike curled up next to her. So cute.

* * *

Again, sorry about the delay. Still, my exams are nearly over so I'll be able to write more regularly.

Many of you seemed less than happy about the approaching end of this fic. I'm sorry! But it has to end, and no sequel, I'm afraid. I've only ever written one sequel to a story and it was terrible, so I've sworn off them. But I will carry on writing Teen Titans fics, and more importantly, Beastboy/Raven fics!

I'm thinking only one or two chapters. I thought about just one more to make a two week thing. But I may finish it at fourteen and then do a special chapter with them a year on to see how things turned out. What do you think?

Someone asked if I write Harry Potter fics – Ron/Hermione specifically. The answer is yes. Yes I do. If you look at my profile you'll find around 60 Harry Potter stories, the majority of them Ron/Hermione

Someone asked about renting out 'Ringu'. I don't know where to rent it but, you can get it on Amazon quite cheaply. It's weird; all of my friends who saw the American one first didn't find the Japanese one scary. I saw the Japanese one first and was petrified, but giggled all the way through the American one. The thing is that the Japanese one is the first part of a trilogy. If you watch all three parts…

Let's just say I'm having nightmares!

Anyway, please review and inform me of your thoughts regarding this fic. Also, feel free to email me. I love getting to know people, especially people who share my love of Beastboy/Raven!

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	14. 14

Dedicated to MoonLightWolf. Thanks for the idea!

Raven's diary – If you read my diary you start a chain reaction. I hurt you, you scream in pain, your pain makes me happy, my powers get out and hurt you, you scream in pain, your pain make me happy… Need I go on?

Day 14 – Morning

I cannot believe how romantic Beastboy is.

After that disaster we called our first date Beastboy came to my room. And he took me outside. It was raining, which was kind of depressing. But he just put up this umbrella and took me down to the water, where there was a boat.

A boat. As if we couldn't both fly.

Anyway, I asked him where we were going but he didn't answer. He rowed me across the water, to the forest on the other side.

And what was on the other side?

A canopy, to stop the rain. And what was under the canopy?

A TV, blanket, candles and snacks.

"What is going on?" I asked, in complete shock.

"Well, since our first date didn't go to well, I decided our second one should be perfect." Beastboy said, looking kind of nervous.

And I just stared at him.

"You mean… you did all this just so we could have a date?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, I love you and all, and I wanted us to have a good time. But it didn't exactly work out, what with the other guys showing up."

"Beastboy…"

But I just didn't know what to say. So I kissed him instead.

And then we put on a movie. I can't remember what movie. Because we were making out for most of it. And other stuff.

Let's just say that we didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night.

We didn't get back until dawn. Luckily no one else is up.

I blew up a couple of things, but that's just because I can't stop smiling. It's almost frightening what love can do to you.

Afternoon

I still can't believe what happened last night. Beastboy's making us both some herbal tea. I'm in his bedroom at the moment.

What? It isn't like we don't know everything about each other.

Did you know that Beastboy has mole the exact shape of Texas on his back?

Anyway… Starfire and Robin went to the funfair and Cyborg and Zoé have gone for a pizza and then the arcade.

So Beastboy and I are all alone again.

Oops, broke a glass. My powers have been a bit off since last night.

You know what? And I rarely say this, so listen well.

As well as an inanimate object can anyway.

I am happy. Really happy. I actually don't think life gets better than this. I have friends, a great boyfriend and a wonderful life.

Who am I? Because I sure don't feel like Raven anymore.

Which may be a good thing.

* * *

Starfire's BODO – If you read my BODO, I will hurt your BODY. You see? It is a pun! Hee hee!

Day 14 – Morning

Did you know, BODO, that Robin is the most wonderful person on the Earth Planet?

I am aware than it have often stated this but now I am truly certain of it!

Last night Spike woke me up by jumping off the bed and running out of the room. So I followed him in order to get him back. But he went onto the roof. Unfortunately it was raining, and I do not care for rain very much.

But I found Robin sitting on the roof with an umbrella and he was quite pleased to see me. So I sat down with him and asked him what he was doing.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" I asked, quite perplexed.

"Nothing much. Just about you, and the other guys. How great everything is."

"Yes, everything is quite wonderful!" I agreed.

And we spent the whole night on the roof. We fell asleep and got quite wet, but never mind.

Robin has promised to take me to the funfair this afternoon. I like the funfair! It is much fun!

Well, I suppose the fun is implied.

Afternoon

Robin and I got stuck on the Ferris Wheel. I could quite easily have flown down, but it was very pleasant up there!

The sun was setting, and everything was lovely and there is nothing better than getting suck on a Ferris Wheel with someone you love. Especially someone like Robin, who has very nice-smelling hair.

We ate non-cotton candy, and popped corn and a variety of other unhealthy foods. It was all quite delicious! And then we went on some scary rides and Robin had to apologise to the man at the Haunted House, because I accidentally blew up a ghost.

Well, the ghost did attack me wailing.

Anyway, we had much fun. When we returned to Titans Tower Beastboy and Raven were locked in Beastboy's room. Robin would not permit me to disturb them

"Let them have some alone time." He said.

Very well. But tomorrow I wish to spend time with all my friends. Because I am happy and wish to be with happy with others.

* * *

Beastboy's Diary – You like laughing at crippled people? Keep reading and you'll find the sight of a mirror hilarious.

Day 14 – Afternoon

Dude, Raven and I totally did it.

OK… that sounded crude.

Here's what happened.

I decided that we should go to the movies again, only the movies were closed by that time.

So I dragged my TV across the water, to this sort of clearing in those woods nearby. I had to put up this canopy thing to keep everything dry. And then I got some snacks and a blanket, because it was kind of wet what with all the rain. And then some candles, because they're romantic and I didn't have a torch. I also took over some movies, obviously.

And then I went to get Raven. I had this boat waiting and I rowed her across.

At first I thought she hated it, because she was just standing there, staring at it all. I was so glad there was no pink to be seen.

And then I explained about how the whole first date thing got screwed up and how I wanted to make sure we had a good second date.

So we sat down to watch the movies. Only we didn't. Because… well, you know.

It was good. Really good. Raven hasn't stopped smiling!

Yay me. I love everything! I may even hug Cyborg this morning! I love that guy! And I love Robin, and Starfire and Zoé and Spike and Ed and the Tower.

If I see Slade I might just hug him too! And then kick his butt.

Afternoon

Just making me and Raven some herbal tea. That stuff grows on you eventually.

OK, so Raven has blown up a few things. But who cares? Not me!

Hmm… I wonder if Raven saw that weird mole shaped like Texas on my back.

Anyway, it's me and Raven in the tower today. We're just hanging out, reading and talking and stuff. It's cool.

I've got this weird feeling inside. It's either heartburn or love. And I'm pretty sure it's love. My chest feels all tight and every time I see Raven I just want to laugh and hug her.

Plus, I doubt its heartburn, with me being strict vegetarian and all.

Tea's ready. Write more later. Gotta go hang out with my GIRLFRIEND, RAVEN!!!!!!

...I love saying that.

* * *

Cyborg's Diary – This is my sonic cannon. It has impressive range. So start running.

Day 14 – Morning

Zoé showed me the best way to play Kung-Fu King at the arcade! Apparently there's this big ending move which can wipe out pretty much any enemy in a second! It took some practise, but I have finally mastered it!

Zoé and I took Ed for a walk. She's getting pretty big. Zoé said she needs her injections soon.

I already taught Ed how to sit, stay and lie down. She's so much fun! Zoé says I'm doing really well with her.

They're both my best girls! I told Zoé that and she started laughing and said I was sweet.

I'm sweet!

Anyway, we're going for a pizza then we're heading back to the arcade to work on our high scores. I'm determined to beat her at Alien Blast.

I've only known this girl for about ten days and now I can't imagine life without her. Weird, huh?

Afternoon

OK, I didn't beat her at Alien Blast, but I came close!

We went back to her place afterwards. Her apartment is really nice. It's got pictures of animals all over the place, and she's got loads of videogames as well.

We spent the afternoon eating pizza and playing videogames. She's got so many cool ones. Some are really rare as well! And she has an uncle in the comic book business, so she has tons of those as well!

I swear, she is the most perfect person alive!

She's coming to the Tower tomorrow night, to watch movies with the rest of us. She's hoping Robin will teach her some martial arts.

Hey, maybe she'll end up a Teen Titan!

Except she's pretty much a pacifist – apart from in videogames of course.

I just don't think life gets better than this.

* * *

Robin's Diary – Wooden targets really don't provide much of a challenge. I need some moving targets. If you read my diary I will personally volunteer you for the position.

Day 14 – Morning

Starfire and I stayed up for ages talking again. We were at on the roof, in the rain, with Spike. Well, we fell asleep eventually. Probably because we keep staying up talking all night!

My foot doesn't even hurt as much when I'm around her. And I promised to take her to the funfair this afternoon. But right now I need to sleep. I'm exhausted.

Also, have not trained in a few days. Better get back into the routine.

Afternoon

I've forgotten how much fun it is going to the funfair with Starfire. She always forgets that things and real, and she eats loads and then gets sick, and then insists on going on the scariest rides.

We were in the Haunted House and a model ghost jumped out. Star thought it was real and blew it up. It was pretty funny. Well, the owner wasn't impressed, but never mind!

And then we got stuck on the Ferris Wheel. It was totally fun! We sat there for ages talking. And I'm pretty sure Starfire was sniffing my hair at some points. Must be this new shampoo. It smells like strawberries.

I should probably make sure that Cyborg and Beastboy don't find my shampoo. Otherwise I'll never hear the end of it.

Anyway, we're watching a load of movies tomorrow night. It'll be fun. Starfire is delighted. She thinks we're not spending enough time together anymore. It was all I could do to stop her disturbing BB and Raven. They were locked in his room all afternoon.

At last everything in the tower is back to normal. Well, as normal as you can get with a group of superhero teenagers with extraordinary powers and a staple diet of pizza.

* * *

I got some REALLY great responses to the last chapter, so thanks! I also got presents! Roses, stuffed toys, ideas… all much appreciated!

A couple of people asked me to put Zo's Diary in. Well, the thing is, by the time I incorporated her into the story, and gave her a name and everything it seemed a bit late to be writing hers too. Plus it's The Teen Titan Diaries and she's not technically a Teen Titan. But in the next, which is also the last, chapter I will do a little bit for her too, OK?

So many people were desperate for Raven and Beastboy to sleep together. So they did. Happy now, everybody?

And a special thank you to the review that made me laugh the most! And that is Ozzy Amnudis.

**"Yes! BBRae forever! Hey, I got an idea. Instead of ending the story at chapter fourteen and having a bonus chapter, you should stop at five million chapters then have a million more bonus chapters!"**

Much as I would love to make this fic carry on, enough is enough. I don't want to keep dragging it on so it ends up awful. It's coming to a graceful end instead of like a TV show that just keeps going and going and going… 6,000,013 chapters may be a bit much, don't you think?

I can't get online to check right now, but someone asked if they could borrow Zoé for a story. I don't see why not, as long as all the proper disclaimers are put in and everything. I don't mind people borrowing stuff from my fics, as long as they ask and then tell me when they've posted the story so I can read it!

OK – I have no shame. I've started writing a Final Fantasy 7 fanfic called 'I'll be there for you'. And I really want to know what people think! Because only my friends have reviewed so far and they HAVE to say nice things! So please check it out if you have time.

Hmm… this Author's note is pretty long now, so I'm gonna sign off. Please review; it's nearly your last chance! I've now finished my exams and am waiting for the results… Urgh. So I have time to write again. Next chapter should be up soon.

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles  
Katie


	15. 15

Dedicated to… Oh, I can't pick just one person! Dedicated to EVERYBODY!!!! But a special thank you to Nick-Magick for the threats. It's finally reached the point where I can no longer think up any of my own! OK… I'm just lazy, I admit it.

**_What has gone before…_**

**The day after Raven and Beastboy's second date, something terrible happened. Slade attacked the Titans Tower with terrible force. I'm not sure what kind of force. Some kind. Maybe giant robots… anyway, the Tower was destroyed. **

**Luckily the Teen Titans were having pizza at the time. Slade was caught in a booby trap that Beastboy had set up to catch out Cyborg. When they returned to what had been the Titans Tower, they found Slade tied up and covered in green paint with a pair of underpants on his head. The terrible force had disappeared. Maybe it went for pizza. I don't know.**

**The citizens of the town were horrified that the Teen Titans, who had saved their butts more than a few times, were now homeless. They set about rebuilding the Tower. The basement was filled with whatever they had salvaged from the ruins. **

**Time passed. I don't know how much time. Enough to set up this chapter nicely, anyway. And one day the Titans and Zoé started on the task which every household in the world puts off for as long as possible but knows must come inevitably.**

**Clearing the basement.**

* * *

****

Raven's Diary – You have a three word head start. Azarath… Metriom… Zinthos.

Day ? – Morning

Wow… I'd completely forgotten about this diary. After that big attack on the Tower, everything got shoved down here and the City gave us all new stuff.

Look, that was my first date with Beastboy. It seems so long ago.

Anyway, I'd better update you on what's been happening.

First of all – We're not teens anymore. Sure, we're still called the Teen Titans, but you know. Names stick.

Anyway, Cyborg and Zoé are still together. Zoé actually ended up moving into the Tower. She made it as a vet, and owns a practice downtown.

Robin and Starfire are as nauseatingly cute as always. They've still got Spike. Who is actually a cat now. Not a fluffball.

And me and Beastboy?

We're engaged.

I know, I didn't think we'd be the first ones either. We're planning it for sometime next year. Very simple. Just the Titans and Zoé. And I don't plan on wearing a wedding dress either. Well… maybe if it's in black or blue.

Starfire is delighted of course. She wants to organise the whole thing. I am dreading it.

Beastboy doesn't care. I think he's grown up quite a lot in the last few years. He's also a hopeless romantic. He keeps buying me flowers.

And chocolates.

And videogames. Although I think that might be so he can play them.

What else do we do? We fight crime. Kick the butt of evil. Hang out.

Pretty much what we did before.

Afternoon

OK – Things just changed dramatically.

Zoé and Cyborg just came in, looking extremely happy. Well, they always look happy. But especially happy.

We were just sitting there, Beastboy and Robin playing Autoracer, Starfire making practice wedding cakes and I was reading the book of Azar, with Spike curled up on my lap. He's not so bad, once he stops drooling. Ed was chewing one of Starfire's shoes. She never grew up.

Anyway, Cyborg and Zoé are having a baby. I actually don't believe it.

There's going to be a bawling baby in the tower, crying into all hours of the night and making a mess everywhere.

Well… I suppose it'll just be like having another Beastboy around.

I am so evil. And according to Beastboy, that makes me hot.

Hmm… must work on evil laughter. Also, must make sure that baby has plenty of black clothes to wear. I must not allow Starfire to corrupt him or her.

Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Starfire's BODO – There is a Tamaranian word for people who look at other people's BODO's. They are called Glorfnarks. No one wants to know what happens to a Glorfnark

Oh, my dearest BODO, how I have missed you!!!

I am terrible sorry for my lack of updates. Much has happened and I was unsure of what happened to you after Slade attacked the Tower.

But most importantly… Beastboy and Raven are to be wed! Is that not wondrous? I am truly delighted for my friends. Robin is also happy, of course.

Robin and I are also together, although we are not to be wed. Though maybe one day…? Well, we shall have to wait and see. For who knows what the future will bring?

Cyborg and Zoé are still an 'object'. Or perhaps it is 'item'. I forget.

Anyway, life is wonderful and Earth is marvellous! Spike is still my cat, the non-oozing kind, and all in all everything is good.

I think I shall bake a sponge cake to celebrate the rediscovery of my Book of Daily Occurrences. I must practise baking the wedding cake for Beastboy and Raven!

Plus, Robin likes sponge cake. Very much.

Afternoon

Oh, joyous day indeed!

I cannot possibly describe the feelings I am experiencing this moment! For Cyborg and Zoé are to have a child!

I believe the correct phrase for these feelings is this.

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Hee hee, is that not the most wonderful news you have ever heard, dearest BODO? We shall soon have a baby in the tower! I am most excited!

Although, perhaps Zoé had too much fun, for she ran to the bathroom when we were congratulating her and was sick. Maybe too much sponge cake?

I shall have to ask Raven. And we must prepare the tower for the arrival of the baby! We will need a great many things!

Earth truly is a wonderful place. I am most fortunate to live here.

* * *

Beastboy's Diary – There are over a million types of animal on this planet. Guess how many are lethal?

Morning

Man, I totally forgot about this diary. The tower got destroyed and all, it must have got stuffed in the basement with everything else.

Anyway, I've got something totally cool and important to tell you!

RAVEN'S GONNA MARRY ME!!!!!!

No, I'm not joking! She actually said yes! We were in one of those depressing caf's that she likes and I had the ring and everything, but I didn't think I was actually going to ask her. It just seemed so… un-me.

I don't know what made me do it, but we were having a coffee, and she was doing a crossword puzzle and she asked me if I knew what 4 down was. And I said,

"Will you marry me?"

But I don't think she was really paying attention because she started counting squares and said,

"No, that's not right." And then she realised what I had said and I put the ring in front of her and she sort of looked from it to me, without saying anything.

And then the light bulb above us exploded.

And she said yes.

Wicked.

What else? Well, Cyborg and Zoé are still together. Zoé lives at the Tower now. Robin and Starfire are still the cutest couple around.

And I think that's pretty much everything.

Still, how much does life rock? A lot.

Afternoon

OH, MY GOD, CYBORG AND ZOÉ ARE HAVING A BABY!!!!!!

They just told us! How amazing is that? It'll be like having Ed and Spike all over again, only with more fur!

This is gonna be so cool!

Obviously, I congratulated Cyborg on his good work. He seemed a bit embarrassed.

Anyway, it's due in October and Zo's hoping for a girl. Cyborg is hoping for a boy.

Raven just hopes it won't eat her new cloak.

I love Raven. She's so cool. I bought her a videogame yesterday. But I don't think she wants to play it straight away, so I've offered to test it for her. She's also decided to buy the baby a full black wardrobe.

And then she told Zoé having a baby will be like having another me around. Then she got this evil smile on her face which made her look seriously hot.

* * *

Cyborg's Diary – Time has made me stronger. Much stronger. Fancy being my punchbag?

Morning

OK… I should probably catch you up on everything that's happened but I just found out something that is way more important than any of that stuff.

I'M HAVING A BABY!

Well, actually Zo's having the baby, but I'm the daddy!

We were sitting on the roof and she just got this look on her face. So I asked her what was up.

"Cyborg…"

"Yeah? Are you OK?"

"Kind of. Well, maybe. It depends."

"On what?"

"You."

OK – I am strong, and I'm good with computers and stuff but other than that my brainpower isn't that great. Not that I would admit that to anyone. So I just said,

"Zoé, what's going on?"

"Cyborg… how do you feel about having children?" She asked.

"…OK… I guess. I haven't given it a whole loada thought. Why?"

"Because you're having one."

And then I kind of spaced out for several minutes.

Eventually Zoé asked,

"Cyborg? Cy? You OK?"

"Yeah… you mean… you're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"That is so cool!"

And her whole face just lit up! It was amazing! And she asked,

"You mean it?"

"Yeah! Oh my god, I'm gonna be a daddy!"

And then I just kept hugging her for ages. Then she said,

"We're having a little girl!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…. Who said it was a girl?"

"Me. Mother's intuition." She said smugly. Still hot, damn her.

"Well, maybe I want a boy."

"Well, that's tough luck, cos this baby is gonna be a girl." She said, pushing me. Humph. We'll see. I bet it's a boy.

Afternoon

Well, the other Titans seem pretty cool about it!

Actually, Raven looked kinda concerned and told Zoé it was like having another Beastboy around. But Zoé ran to the bathroom. That morning sickness doesn't just keep to the morning apparently.

Robin's totally geared up about it. He and Starfire are gonna help us look after it. But Raven told me in private that she was going to buy a totally black wardrobe before Starfire corrupted the child.

… I don't think we'll be letting her baby-sit.

Well, Starfire just baked another sponge-cake and I offered to 'test' it for her. Write more later.

**_Hi!_**

****

**_Well, you don't know me but I'm Zoé. And I KNOW that this is Cyborg's Diary but I just wanted to leave him a little message. And I swear I didn't read his diary._**

****

**_Ok, I read a little bit. _**

****

**_Ok, a lot._**

****

**_Ok, I read the whole thing. We're having a baby together; I don't think he'd mind._**

****

**_Although it IS quite disturbing that he knew me as 'Hot Girl' for several days. _**

****

**_Anyway, here's something for Cyborg: _**

****

**_I love you so much. We're having a baby together. And… well, I guess I just wanna say thank you for everything. You made my life worth something, and now you're giving me a baby. That means more to me than you'll ever know._**

****

**_And also, you are NEVER going to beat me at Smash Mountain, so stop trying sweetie. _**

****

**_Love ya!_**

**_Zoe  
_**

**_-x-  
_**

* * *

**_  
_**

****

Robin's Diary – I am not called the Boy Wonder for nothing. Evidence: My foot kicking your butt.

Morning

Hey. Been a while huh?

Well, better catch you up. Basically, Slade tried another pathetic attempt to destroy us. But we stopped him. Even with a broken foot, I still kick butt. Go me!

Anyway, that's it. The tower got rebuilt, Zoé moved in and everything went back to normal!

Oh, yeah. BB and Raven got engaged. I know, I'm still getting over it. But you just know when something is right, you know?

Starfire and I are still the ultimate couple! Raven told me the other day that we're 'nauseatingly cute'. Which I think is good.

Cyborg and Zoé are still together as well. Cyborg is so into her. You should see them together. They're always holding hands, or sitting together or talking.

Kinda like me and Starfire actually.

Anyway, I think that's everything. Other than that, everything is pretty much the same as it was before.

Which is NOT a bad thing!

Afternoon

Boy, that'll teach me to say everything is normal!

Cyborg and Zoé are having a baby. I can't believe it! It's gonna be so cool! I love babies!

But not in the creepy way. I just think they're cute.

Starfire is over the moon, obviously. She's started planning what to buy and written down several names. But I can't pronounce them, because they're all in Tamaranian.

I tried to tell her it's the parent's decision but she won't listen to me.

But she did make more sponge-cake. She had mastered it. It's probably the best sponge-cake in the whole city!

I hope the baby is a boy. Because then I can teach it all my cool kung-fu moves and stuff like that. Starfire can teach him how to make sponge-cake. Beastboy can teach him how to play videogames. Cyborg can show him how to work computers. Zoé can tech him to look after animals. And Raven…

…Raven could teach him how to read.

It's gonna be great. As long as I don't have to change any diapers.

And so life returns to the semi-normal state of Titans Tower. Well… as normal as a place can be with two aliens, a green elf, a semi-robotic guy and his pregnant girlfriend and the sidekick of Batman.

…I hope the baby has a good mental state.

* * *

And thus ends the Teen Titan Diaries!

Yes, I'm crying! I always feel sad to finish a story, but I just got so much support on this one it's unbelievable. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I can't list you all, because there are too many!

But there are a few people who I really owe thanks too:

**Blackfire**

**Change of Heart**

**Raven A. Star**

**Castles in the Sky**

**Moezy****-Chan**

**Ud**** the Imp**

**MoonLightWolf******

**Marshmello**** Da Strawberry Cow**

**Artemisgirl******

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Chocolate Donut Bomb**

**TheDreamsoftheDead******

**MyNaMeIsMuD19524****.**

**WhiteTigerClaws******

And of course to

**Aliute**** and**

**Alys******

You guys are just the best. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and especially the people who helped the creation of Explosive Donut and Spike and Zoé!

Remember: NO SEQUEL!

Sorry again, but I can't do them. Too contrived and predictable. But I DO plan to write more Teen Titan fics!

Also, my sister has written a couple of Teen Titan fics and they're really good! Go check her out! Her name is Mushroom1302.

Ooh, before I forget… let's give it up for **soraoathkeeper** for the creation of the Beastboy/Raven name… Raveast! Isn't that cool?

Well, I think that's it. I've said everything I need to say. The Teen Titan Diaries are now officially completed. All that remains is for you to review and tell me what you think of this conclusion! Also, I have msn; my address is in my profile. Feel free to email me and chat to me!

So thank you and goodbye.

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


End file.
